Schattenseiten oder: Drei Tage und Gil'ead
by Durloth
Summary: Als düster, steinig und voller Leiden erweist sich der Weg nach Gil'ead für Durza und Arya, die sich in der Gefangenschaft des Schattens befindet. Und doch werden sie nicht mehr dieselben sein nach drei Tagen der Reise... der Reise zu sich selbst.
1. Der erste Tag

A/N: Der ganze Spaß hier ist zunächst einmal NICHT als Romanze ausgelegt und fügt sich auch - vor allem gegen Ende - nicht ganz reibungslos in den Reigen der Ereignisse des ersten Bandes. Quasi ein "so hätte es auch sein können", eine Reverie, ein Tagtraum. 

Disclaimer: Ich träume nur den Traum eines anderen in eine andere Richtung. Selbstverständlich gehört mir dabei rein gar nichts respektive des Handlungsverlaufes.

Der erste Tag

Versagen. Das Wort, das seine Gedanken beherrschte. Versagt hatte er, versagt. Er hatte das Ei verloren, das so sicher geglaubt war. Zwar hatte er die Botin gefangen genommen, doch was war das für ein Erfolg? Sie war ungewöhnlich stark, was sowohl ihre magischen als auch ihre körperlichen Kräfte anbelangte. Es würde lange dauern, ihr auch nur den Ansatz einer Information über den Verbleib des Eis zu entlocken – selbst unter Folter. Galbatorix' Strafe für sein Unvermögen, den ungeschlüpften Drachen an sich zu nehmen, würde ungewohnt hart ausfallen. Dieser eine Moment, dieses kurze Zögern, der Augenblick der Irritation war es gewesen, der ihn hatte scheitern lassen. Er verfluchte sich für seine Selbstgefälligkeit. Hätte er sich nur nicht jenes Gefühl des Triumphes erlaubt, die elfische Botin in die Enge getrieben zu haben, dann befände sich das Ei jetzt in seinem Besitz. Doch was war geschehen? Natürlich hatte sie ihn überlistet, seine Unachtsamkeit geschickt genutzt, um ihr wertvolles Transportgut an irgendeinen Ort auf Alagaësia zu befördern, an dem es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit entweder niemals oder aber von einer Person gefunden werden würde, die genau wusste, wie sie dem Imperium durch den Besitz dieses Eies Schaden zufügen könnte. Er hoffte um seiner eigenen Existenz Willen, dass Ersteres der Fall war.

Oh ja, er hatte Angst vor dem Imperator. Dieser ehemalige Drachenreiter war die personifizierte Grausamkeit. Er ergötzte sich am Leiden anderer, lobte nie und ahndete Versagen auf drakonische Weise. Wer je in dem düsteren Thronsaal zu Uru'baen gestanden hatte und sein Leben diesem Tyrannen zur freien Verfügung angeboten hatte, der wusste, was es bedeutete, zu fürchten. Durza, der Schatten, wusste es als Galbatorix' rechte Hand besser denn jeder andere. Obwohl er im Reiche selbst gefürchtet war, erwies sich die Furcht vor ihm als Angehörigen einer Kaste, die man als Unglücksbringer und Todverheißer generell verabscheute, eher als Grausen mystischen Ursprungs. Die Präsenz des Königs rief jedoch ein ungleich beklemmenderes Gefühl hervor: Unrast, Entsetzten, gewürzt mit einem Schuss Lähmung und Atemlosigkeit. Kam man in seine Nähe, hatte man sofort das Gefühl, irgendetwas Dunkles, Lebendiges einzuatmen, das sich wie klebriger Puder über die Atemwege legte, einem Hals und Mund austrocknete und Schweiß auf Stirn und Handflächen trieb...

Eine jähe Bewegung seiner Gefangenen riss ihn abrupt aus seinen finsteren Überlegungen. Die Elfe, die er vor sich auf das Pferd gesetzt hatte, war aus ihrem tranceartigen Schlaf erwacht. Verwirrt wandte sie ihren Kopf, um etwas sehen zu können. Natürlich war das vollkommen unmöglich, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Eine Binde aus dicken Wollstoff nahm ihr die Sicht. Abgesehen davon war es in dem dichten Nadelwald, den er durchquerte, sowieso stockdunkel. Ihre Hände waren fest verschnürt ans Sattelhorn gebunden, ihre Füße unter dem Bauch der Stute gefesselt. Ein weiterer, am Sattel befestigter Strick hielt ihr schönes Elfenhaupt unten, sodass sie gar nicht erst in Versuchung kommen konnte, ihn durch ein rasches Zurückwerfen ihres Kopfes außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Eine Weile zog und zerrte sie noch an ihren Fesseln, dann gab sie auf und sank in sich zusammen, um wieder in ihren Wachschlaf zu verfallen. Durza spürte ihre vorsichtigen Versuche, seinen Geist zu berühren und ihre Verwirrung, als sie entgegen ihrer Erwartung nicht herausfand, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Schließlich resignierte sie auch auf dieser Ebene und zog sich in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt zurück.

Ihr Oberkörper lehnte schwer gegen seinen Brustkorb, ihre Körperwärme drang durch die vielen Schichten seiner Robe zu seiner Haut. Es war ein höchst merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Auf gar keinen Fall hatte er dieses gleichmütige, passive Verhalten erwartet. Normalerweise hätte er sie als seine Gefangene keineswegs so gut behandelt. Er hätte sie wohl hinter seinem Pferd herrennen lassen und notfalls auch geschleift, falls sie sich weigerte zu laufen. Der einzige Grund, der sie vor diesem Schicksal bewahrte, war ihre Zugehörigkeit zur Rasse der Elfen. Tatsächlich hatte Durza in seinem ganzen Leben nicht eine einzige Elfe lebendig zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie war wertvoll für ihn, ein lohnendes Objekt, um seinen Forscherdrang zu befriedigen. Er spürte, dass er, sofern er überhaupt jemals irgendetwas über diese Rasse erfahren wollte, das nicht auf irgendwelchen Legenden beruhte, sie gut behandeln musste.

Als der Morgen graute, zügelte er seine Stute unterhalb einer Felswand, von der beständig ein kleines Rinnsal herabtröpfelte. Ein passables Lager. Nicht dass er Schlaf nötig gehabt hätte, nein, er wollte sich dem Studium seiner Gefangenen widmen, bevor Galbatorix ihm jedwede Möglichkeit dazu nahm. Er löste ihre Fesseln soweit, dass er sie vom Pferd ziehen konnte und band sie an einem jungen, aber kräftigen Baum fest, die Arme straff auf den Rücken gebunden. Sie schwebte nun in einem Bewusstseinszustand, den ein Ahnungsloser wohl als Bewusstlosigkeit beschrieben hätte. Rasch flößte er ihr zwei Seren ein, die ihre magischen Fähigkeiten für die Dauer der nächsten drei Tage blockierten und sie gleichzeitig am Schlafen hindern würden. Er trug ständig einen begrenzten Vorrat an bestimmten Gebräuen mit sich herum, der dafür gedacht war, ihm im Falle einer Gefangennahme eine Flucht zu ermöglichen. Gelegentlich gebrauchte er diese Tränke auch für andere Zwecke.

Mit einer geradezu wissenschaftlichen Neugier beobachtete er, wie sie langsam der Umarmung des Schlafes entglitt und zu erwachen begann. Er ließ sich einige Schritte entfernt von ihr auf den Waldboden nieder und rührte sich nicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endgültig wach war und ungleich kürzer, bis sie bemerkte, dass sich ihre Situation verändert hatte. Die fremde Magie, die bis vor kurzem noch ihre magische Kraft in Schach gehalten hatte, war verschwunden. An deren Stelle war nun eine dumpfe Taubheit getreten. Die Elfe spürte diesem Gefühl nach, doch sie fand seine Quelle nicht. Konfusion machte sich auf dem sichtbaren Teil ihrer Gesichtszüge breit, als sie den Duft des Tannenhains einsog und mit ihm die Witterung von etwas, das ganz und gar nicht zu diesem friedvollen, aromatischen Geruch passen wollte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und versuchte, die Augenbinde mithilfe ihrer Knie, zwischen die sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte, abzustreifen. Sie saß zu fest.

Durza entschloss sich, brennend vor Neugier auf ihre nun folgendende Reaktion, ihr das Augenlicht zurückzugeben. Als er sich von dem weichen Erdreich erhob, schrak sie ob des Raschelns seines Gewandes zusammen. Er spürte ihr mühsam unterdrücktes Zittern, als er hinter ihr auf die Knie sank und mit behutsamen Bewegungen den Knoten der Binde löste. Jeder Muskel ihres zarten Leibes war angespannt, ihr Atem flach und unhörbar. Ohne sie mehr als unbedingt notwendig zu berühren, zog er den Stoff von ihrem Gesicht. Sie bewegte sich nicht, bis er sich erhob und einige Schritte zurücktrat. Dann begann sie, sich verstohlen umzusehen, nur an den minimalen Bewegungen ihres Kopfes zu erkennen.

Während sie sich ein Bild von ihrer Umgebung machte, betrachtete der Schatten die Elfe eingehend. Ihr Körperbau unterschied sich nicht wesentlich von dem einer Menschenfrau, ihre spitzen Ohren ausgeschlossen. Vielleicht war sie etwas zierlicher als manch andere Frau, doch schien sie auf eine athletische Art muskulös. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das von den Strapazen des Rittes zwar etwas zerzaust war, doch nichts von seinem geheimnisvollen Glanz verloren hatte. Ihr Gewand, eine schwarze Lederrüstung über einer einfachen Leinentunika und dunkelbraunen Wollhosen, passte ihr wie angegossen. Sie war voller Ruß und Dreck, ihr dunkler Umhang an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Trotz der Fesseln wirkte sie nicht wie eine Gefangene.

Unendlich langsam wandte sie schließlich den Kopf in seine Richtung, der Blick ihrer dunklen Augen huschte über den Waldboden, blieb letztlich an seinen Stiefeln hängen, tastete sich über seine Beine, sein Schwert, die reich verzierte Brustplatte zu seinen Augen. Erkennen, Entsetzen, Wut und Angst las er in den ihren. Einen Herzschlag später waren all diese Emotionen aus ihrem Blick verschwunden, Hass hatte sie ersetzt. Sie starrte ihn auf eine so intensive, geradezu bohrende Weise an, dass er begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Ihr sengender Blick brannte in seinem Geist. Dennoch hielt er den Blickkontakt, starrte eisig zurück, wartete ab, bis sie ihre Niederlage endgültig eingestand und den Kopf wieder nach vorn wandte. Dann erst setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung, umschritt sie einmal, ließ sich in ihrer Blickrichtung nieder und entfachte ein kleines Feuer gerade soweit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, dass sie sich zwar noch wärmen, aber weder ihm noch sich selbst gefährlich werden konnte. Mithilfe seiner Magie hielt er es so klein wie möglich, um keine ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf das Lager zu lenken. Eine Weile noch betrachtete er sie, wie sie mit starrem Blick in die Ferne sah, geradewegs durch ihn hindurch, als existierte er nicht. Schließlich zog er ein schmales, ledergebundenes Buch unter seinem Umhang hervor und begann, mithilfe eines Stücks Holzkohle aus dem Feuer eine Zeichnung anzufertigen, die wohl irgendein Kraut mit bestimmten Heilwirkungen darstellen sollte. Man sah dem Bildnis an, dass er weder ein begabter Zeichner war noch aus Begeisterung zeichnete, sondern es wohl eher tat, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Später am Vormittag, die Sonne hielt sich vehement ihre Maske aus Wolken vors Gesicht, beschloss er, weiterzureiten. Selbstverständlich versuchte die Elfe zu fliehen, als er sie von dem Baum losband, um sie aufs Pferd zu setzen. Selbstverständlich blieb es bei dem Versuch. Keine zwei Schritte schaffte sie, ehe er sie mithilfe seiner Magie erstarrten ließ. Scharf attackierte er ihren Geist mit dem seinen, dass sie vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog.

„Hör mir zu, Mädchen", seine Stimme ein düsteres, schneidend scharfes Wispern in ihren Gedanken. „Du hast die Wahl: Entweder du benimmst dich ordentlich und die Reise zum König wird halbwegs angenehm für dich verlaufen oder aber du verweigerst den Gehorsam. Im letzteren Fall wirst du die Strecke zu Fuß hinter dich bringen. Ohne deine Stiefel."

Die Antwort der Elfe bestand aus einem einzigen zornigen Blick. Als Durza die Starre von ihr nahm, blieb sie an Ort und Stelle stehen, ließ sich widerstandslos aufs Pferd setzen und erneut fesseln. Er verband ihr wieder die Augen, dann saß er ebenfalls auf und gab der Stute die Sporen.

Der Ritt zog sich bis spät in die Nacht. Mittlerweile hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Der Schatten hatte darauf verzichtet, die Nässe mit einem Zauber von sich und der Elfe abzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu ihr musste er nicht fürchten, sich zu erkälten und hatte die Möglichkeit, sich später einfach mit Magie zu trocknen und zu wärmen. Seine Gefangene war wieder in ihre Trance verfallen, wohl, um ihre Kräfte für später aufzusparen, wenn sie dem König gegenüberstand.

Ein geradezu maliziöses Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Nein, der König würde diese Frau so schnell nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Nicht nach Uru'baen, in die Hauptstadt, sondern nach Gil'ead würde er sie bringen. In _seine_ Festung, in _sein_ Reich, wo sie vorerst vor Galbatorix' Sadismus und Jähzorn sicher wäre. Sie war _seine_ Gefangene und _ihm_ würde sie Rede und Antwort stehen. Doch zunächst stand ihr eine Nacht in einer kleinen Grotte bevor, die sie wohl innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde erreichen würden, sofern der Regen nicht stärker wurde. Der Waldboden hatte sich schon jetzt in Morast verwandelt und bald würde nicht einmal mehr daran zu denken sein, den Weg fortzusetzen. Das Pferd kam mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht auf seinem Rücken nur schwer vorwärts. Bald würden sie absteigen und laufen müssen.

Erneut verdichtete sich der Regen, die Tropfen prasselten mit neuer Härte auf sie herab. Mit Anbruch der Nacht war es kälter geworden, mittlerweile waren die Temperaturen eisig. Der Atem der Reisenden zog in silbrig-weißen Schleierwölkchen an ihren Gesichtern vorbei. Durza spürte, wie die Elfe zitterte. Sie lehnte inzwischen wieder an seiner Brust. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Bewusstseinszustand gar nicht zugelassen, dass sie bemerkte, wie sie in sich zusammengesunken war. Zu Beginn ihres Rittes hatte sie geradezu krampfhaft jegliche Berührung mit ihm vermieden, doch jetzt lag sie schwer in seinen Armen und immer öfter musste er darauf achten, dass sie nicht vom Pferd rutschte. Vorsichtig löste er den Strick, der ihren Kopf bisher auf ihre Brust gezogen hatte. Sie war zu tief ins Reich ihres Geistes vorgedrungen, als dass er jetzt noch damit rechnen musste, dass sie ihn angriff. Kurz kippte sie zur Seite, pendelte einen Augenblick lang zwischen Halt und Fall, ehe sie wie von unsichtbaren Händen gezogen nach unten rutschte und fiel. Die Hände noch immer ans Sattelhorn gebunden hing sie bewusstlos am Pferd, das unter schrillem Wiehern erschrocken einen Satz nach vorne machte und die Elfe dabei mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum schmetterte. Die Stute gab ein schmerzerfülltes Kreischen von sich, bäumte sich auf, der Sattelgurt riss. Durza stürzte rücklings zu Boden, ein ausschlagender Huf zerschmetterte seine Schulter noch bevor er überhaupt mit dem Waldboden in Kontakt kam. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor sein Hinterkopf mit einem Baumstumpf kollidierte und ihm der Schmerz die Sicht raubte, war die Elfe, deren schlaffer Leib mit dem Gesicht voran in den Morast eintauchte.

A/N: Ich arbeite an der Fortsetzung. Und danke für die Kommentare


	2. Nachts im Regen

A/N: So schnell wird wahrscheinlich nie mehr ein Kapitel on kommen. Tut mir leid, es ist unkonventioneller ausgefallen, als erhofft.

Nachts im Regen

Kalte Regentropfen waren es, die ihn schließlich aus der Ohnmacht rissen. Er lag noch immer im Morast, in den er bis über die Brust eingesunken war. Trotz seiner hervorragenden Nachtsicht konnte er nur wenig erkennen. Hastig setzte er sich auf, Übelkeit und starke Schmerzen rissen an ihm und wollten ihn wieder zu Boden zwingen, doch er schaffte es, sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Er blickte sich um, suchte nach der Elfe, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Anscheinend war sie geflohen. Wut begann in ihm aufzusteigen, betäubte den Schmerz, der durch seine verletzte linke Schulter pulsierte, gab ihm die nötige Kraft, aufzustehen. Unsicher wankte er einige Schritte vorwärts. Prompt verfing sich sein Fuß irgendwo unter der Schlammschicht, er taumelte und fiel auf die Knie. Seine Hände verschwanden im Dreck bis knapp unterhalb der Ellenbogengelenke. Fluchend versuchte er den Schmutz abzuschütteln, als sein Blick auf einen menschlichen Umriss einige Meter vor ihm fiel. Die Elfe... Mühsam arbeitete er sich durch den Morast. Tatsächlich lag da seine Gefangene vor ihm, die er bereits verloren geglaubt hatte. Sie war nun eindeutig bewusstlos und ebenso eindeutig verletzt.  
Überhaupt war es ein Wunder, dass sie bei ihrem Sturz auf der Seite gelandet war. Andernfalls wäre sie wohl jetzt tot, vom Schlamm erstickt. Er ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und besah sich ihren Rücken, über den quer eine hässliche Schramme verlief. Ihre Kleidung an jener Stelle war zerfetzt, ihr Rückgrat in unnatürlichem Winkel verkrümmt. Mithilfe seiner magischen Kräfte hob er ihren Körper aus dem Schlamm und bemühte sich, ihn stabil zu halten. Aufgrund seiner verletzten Schulter konnte er nur den rechten Arm gebrauchen und die Schmerzen nagten an seiner Konzentration. Vorsichtig tastete er sich mit seinem Geist an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang, drang in die Knochen ein, suchte nach Bruchstellen oder anderen Verletzungen. Was er fand, sah kurz gesagt katastrophal aus. Einer der Wirbel im unteren Rücken war komplett zerschmettert, zwei nur einfach gebrochen und weitere drei angebrochen. Das bedeutete Lähmung. Er fluchte leise. Die Elfe würde später unter der Folter sowieso leiden müssen und er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, Verletzungen, die sie sich auf der Reise nach Gil'ead zuzog, zu heilen. Doch das hier...   
Nicht dass er Mitgefühl in irgendeiner Art und Weise verspürt hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Hass, stärker denn je, brodelte in ihm. Auf sie, auf den verfluchten König und vor allem aber auf sich selbst. Er hatte gute Lust dazu, sie einfach hier im Morast verrecken zu lassen. Die Konsequenz daraus wäre natürlich sein sofortiger Tod, sobald er dem König wieder gegenüberstünde. Er verfluchte sich für seine Dummheit. Hätte er nur nicht...  
Ein leises Wimmern lies seinen Kopf herumfahren. Die Elfe war wieder bei Bewusstsein, ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Er sah, wie ihre Finger zuckten, wie sie versuchte die Arme zu heben, spürte, wie die Pein sich durch ihr Rückenmark wühlte, ihren Geist marterte. Er hörte ihre Gedanken schreien, in einem wütenden, vernichtenden Mahlstrom der Verzweiflung toben, dessen Zentrum dieser Schmerz in ihrem Rücken war. Konfusion, Angst, Verzweiflung, Hass. Wimmern. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie warf den Kopf hin und her. Regen tanzte auf ihrem Gesicht, ihr Haar wurde zur zornigen Fontäne. Fasziniert betrachtete er sie, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, nährte ihre Angst, um sich selbst von ihr zu nähren. Ein Hochgefühl ergriff ihn, Hass war der Nährboden für tödliche Träume. Er sank in ihren panikerfüllten Geist, räkelte sich darin, labte sich an ihrer Todesangst. Erlösung für ihn, für sie grenzenlose Grausamkeit. Aus vollen Zügen trank er ihre aufgewühlten Emotionen, gab sich dem Rausch hin. So lange war es her. So lange. Freiheit.  
Ihre Gegenwehr spürte er erst, als ihre Gedanken sich durch die seinen bohrten wie ein Brandpfeil, als sie mit allen ihr verbliebenen Kräften versuchte, ihn zu vertreiben. Sie scheiterte. Er nahm die letzte Bastion vor dem Reich ihres Geistes, schlüpfte hinein wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Gedanken, Erinnerungen, tonnenweise Leid und Freude, Gefühle wie bunte Vögel umschwirrten ihn. Er sah Bilder ihrer Heimat. Lichte Wälder, Sonne, spürte eine Ahnung frischen Windes auf seiner Haut, trauerte um Freunde, die gefallen waren, tanzte, sang. Berge, Flüsse, eine Stadt mitten im Wald. Freunde, weise Alte, Harfen und Flöten, Schwerter, sirrend und schimmernd. Immer wieder Angst. Heimliches Flüstern. Lange Ritte durch die Dunkelheit. Das Drachenei und ein alter Mann, dessen Gesicht ihm bekannt erschien. Und plötzlich Schwärze, zornig rot gesprenkelt. Er fühlte sich von scharfen Klauen gepackt und fortgerissen. Eine heisere Stimme schabte ihm mit dolchspitzen Worten die Seele aus dem Leib. Seine Augen öffneten sich, er wurde zurückgepresst in seinen Körper. Noch immer kniete er vor dem schwebenden Körper der Elfe, die unverletzte Hand zu einer Kralle gebogen über ihrem Antlitz. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung. Sie regte sich nicht. Ihr Mund stand halb offen, aus ihrer Nase lief ein dünnes Rinnsal hellroten Blutes über ihre Wange.

Nun war er es, den die Angst ergriff. War sie tot? Nein. Ihr Herz schlug noch. Ganz zart, ganz schwach. Kraftlos. Ihr Atem entstieg in unregelmäßigen Abständen ihrer Kehle, sich als kleines, silbernes Schreckgespenst kurzzeitig manifestierend, um dann vom Regen zerschossen zu werden. Seine Hand entspannte sich, schwebte für den Hauch eines Augenblicks über ihrer Wange, dann zog er sie zurück. Die Nüchternheit traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Was hatte er nur getan? Jetzt war sein Leben verwirkt. Ihr Geist war verschlossen und es war nicht mehr damit zu rechnen, dass sie jemals wieder ihr Bewusstsein zurückerlangen würde. Niemals hätte er sich von ihr mitreißen lassen dürfen. Niemals hätte er in diesen Rausch verfallen dürfen. Er hatte sie zu etwas Schlimmerem als dem Tod verdammt. Es tat ihm nicht leid um sie. Sie war eine von vielen, die durch ihn dieses Schicksal erleiden mussten. Aber er wusste, dass alle Informationen über die Verstecke und Pläne der Gegner des Imperiums, die er sich von ihr erhofft hatte, unweigerlich dahin waren und dieses Wissen war die Unterschrift unter seinem Todesurteil. Seine Gedanken brannten vor Scham und Zorn. Er musste fort von diesem unseligen Ort, ehe noch mehr Unglück geschah. Er versiegelte die gebrochenen Knochen in ihrem Rücken mithilfe eines Zaubers, um ihr nicht noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen, heilte seine Schulter so gut es ging, dann hob er sie auf seine Arme und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Höhle.  
Es war kein weiter Weg, doch die Elemente schienen ihm das Erreichen seines Ziels verweigern zu wollen. Mit der Last auf seinen Armen sank er bis übers Knie ein, Dickicht riss und zerrte an ihm, der Wind peitschte ihm den Regen mit einer solchen Härte ins Gesicht, dass er sich zum Teil mit geschlossenen Augen vorantasten musste. Der Schwindel, den die Schmerzen auslösten, wurde von Schritt zu Schritt schlimmer, immer öfter war er gezwungen, zu rasten. Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, erreichte er die kleine Höhle. Hier hatte er sich schon einmal versteckt. Noch bevor er dem Imperium Loyalität geschworen hatte. Verletzt und krank, mit seinen Kräften am Ende, hatte er sich damals hierher geschleppt und sich vor den Häschern des Königs versteckt. Er hatte von Ratten gelebt und kleinen Vögeln, seine Genesung war nur schleppend vorangeschritten, die Angst war damals sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen.  
Der Eingang zu seinem Versteck war niedrig und gut versteckt hinter einigen Büschen, von Immergrün und wilden Beeren überwuchert. Er schlüpfte hinein in den dunklen Hohlraum, die Elfe noch immer auf den Armen. Die Luft war kühl und roch modrig, aber nicht feucht. Seine Augen huschten über den Boden der Höhle auf der Suche nach einem Platz, wo er seine Last ablegen konnte. Überall Geröll und nackter Erdboden. In der hintersten Ecke, wo sich die Höhlendecke senkte, lag ein Haufen Laub, das wohl der Wind hereingetragen hatte. Mit dem Fuß stocherte er darin herum, um eventuelle Bewohner dieses Laubhaufens zu vertreiben, dann legte seine Gefangene darauf ab.  
Im Großen und Ganzen war die Höhle unverändert. Sogar das Holz, das er damals in einer Ecke aufgeschichtet hatte, war noch da. Der Stoß war zwar im Laufe der Zeit eingerutscht, doch immer noch trocken. Der Schatten beeilte sich, ein Feuer zu entzünden, sein Gewand sowie das der Elfe zu trocknen und den Eingang der Höhle magisch zu versiegeln, um die Kälte draußen zu halten.

Draußen prasselte der Regen heftiger denn je auf den Wald hernieder, das dumpfe Trommeln der Tropfen war in der Höhle als ein schweres, monotones Summen zu vernehmen. Durzas Gedanken kreisten wie in Rage geratene Krähen um den Kadaver seines Versagens. Sinnlose, hilflose Wut auf seine eigene Unfähigkeit nagte an ihm, er zitterte vor Zorn. Dieser Auftrag war ein einziger Misserfolg. Wie sein ganzes verdammtes Leben. Niemals hatte er als höriger Sklave eines wahnsinnigen Tyrannen enden wollen. Er hatte sich Galbatorix angeschlossen, um seine Macht zu vergrößern, was ihm dem ersten Anschein nach auch gelungen war. Er war tatsächlich mächtiger geworden unter dem König, doch nur, was seine magischen Kräfte anbelangte. Doch das, was er angestrebt hatte, war ihm verwehrt geblieben: Freiheit. Wieder und wieder war er zum Knecht geworden, wieder und wieder hatte er sich zum Sündenbock gemacht. Seine ganze Existenz widerte ihn an. Da saß er, in dieser Höhle, seine Strafe für sein Versagen klar vor Augen, die Last der Vergangenheit auf den Schultern. Bilder blitzten vor ihm auf. Die traurige Kindheit des Menschen, dessen Körper er übernommen hatte, die unzähligen verstümmelten und bestialisch dahingeschlachteten Tiere aus der Zeit, als er verwirrt und hungrig durch die Wälder gezogen war, seine Gefangennahme durch Galbatorix, dessen brutale Strafen, die turmhohen Leichenberge, die er auf dieser Welt hinterlassen hatte, unzählige Schreie hallten durch seinen Geist. Galbatorix schätzte ihn als kaltblütigen Handlanger, der all das tat, was andere nicht konnten und dessen magische Kraft im ganzen Reich nahezu unübertroffen war. Als Werkzeug. Als Spielzeug. Er vertraute ihm nicht, quälte ihn, wann immer er Lust dazu hatte, verabscheute ihn von Grund auf. Nein, Galbatorix war niemals auch nur im Ansatz ein Meister für ihn gewesen, immer nur Tyrann. Nie hatte er Zuneigung erfahren, nie Vertrauen.

Circulus viciosus. Der Teufelskreis. Sein Dilemma. Jede von Galbatorix' Züchtigungen ließ seinen Hass noch stärker lodern, seine Wut noch heißer brennen, ließ ihn andere quälen, ließ ihn zum Gehassten werden. Und so wuchs sein Selbsthass, so steigerte sich seine Zerstörungswut, seine kaltblütige Brutalität, aus der wiederum neuer Selbsthass erwuchs. Er drehte sich im Kreis, immer schneller auf sein Ende zu. Ohne gelebt zu haben, ohne frei gewesen zu sein.  
Mit zitternder Hand zog er den Dolch aus der Scheide, hielt ihn in die Flammen, bis die Klinge schwarz war vor Ruß. Heißer, mörderischer Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, als er sich mit dem glühenden Metall ins Fleisch schnitt. Wieder und wieder ertönte jenes Zischen, das er so sehr verabscheute und nach dem ihm gleichzeitig so sehr verlangte, dass es ihn schier zerriss. Er spürte nicht, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, er bemerkte nicht, wie ihm die Klinge entglitt, wie das Blut auf seine Robe tropfte, hörte den Regen nicht mehr prasseln, schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen. Hinein in die Schwärze seines Untergangs, hinein ins Delirium, hinein ins Vergessen. Ein erschöpftes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, er lag wie tot.

Dies war seine Flucht, seine Hintertür. Er verließ jene Welt, die nichts als Grausamkeit für ihn übrig hatte, wechselte über in das Reich hinter dem Horizont, wo er allein war, wo er Frieden finden konnte, versteckte sich für eine Weile. Meist wurde er bald wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen. Hier ein Auftrag, dort ein Problem, dieses und jenes. Doch nicht heute. Heute würde er dort bleiben. Heute würde er nicht mehr zurückkehren. Es war warm in seinem Reich, warm und dunkel, man schwebte dort, ließ sich einfach treiben. Es gab weder Hunger noch Durst noch irgendwelche Zeit, nur Gedanken, die sich unendlich weit verzweigten, ein malerisches Geflecht aus Farben bildeten, ohne jeglichen Sinn zum Bildnis versponnen.  
Mit einigem Erstaunen nahm er leichte Schwingungen wahr, wie weit entfernte, sehnsüchtige Musik. Noch nie hatte er etwas derartiges verspürt. Jemand war hier. Die Vibrationen wurden stärker, ein Rhythmus kristallisierte sich heraus. Herzschlag. Atem. Leben. Eine warme, zärtliche Hand berührte seinen Arm. Aus der Dunkelheit blickten ihn dunkelgrüne, schimmernde Augen an. Es war keine Bosheit in ihnen, nur ein wenig Bedauern und Mitgefühl. Die Augen schlossen sich, fremde Gedanken mischten sich unter die seinen. Ein Herz öffnete sich für ihn, goss Trost und Hoffnung aus, schenkte ihm Geborgenheit. Die Freude, die ihn erfasste, tilgte seinen Hass.   
„Komm", forderte ihn eine weiche Stimme auf. „Komm zurück." 

A/N: Auch wenns ganz anders aussieht, ist die Geschichte weiter denn je von einer Romanze entfernt - also keine falschen Hoffnungen  
Joah - zu meiner Entschuldigung: Mein Kopf ist randvoll mit Schleim, soll heißen, ich bin erkältet. Tut mir leid für den Müll. 

Lasst mir doch noch ein paar Kommentare da Danke


	3. Ein neuer Morgen

Ein neuer Morgen

Er fand sich am ganzen Leib zitternd auf dem Boden der Höhle wieder. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt, die Glut strahlte nur noch geringe Wärme ab. Draußen dämmerte es, der Regen fiel immer noch unablässig. Vor ihm lag sein Dolch am Boden, die Klinge von Blut und Ruß bizarr bemalt. Mit steifen Fingern schob er ihn zurück in die reich verzierte Scheide. Eine Klinge, die eines Edelmannes würdig war. Bitter war das Lächeln, das über seine schmalen Lippen huschte, wie der Schatten einer Gewitterwolke. Unter starken Schmerzen richtete er sich auf. Die zahlreichen Schnitte, die er sich in der vergangenen Nacht beigebracht hatte, brannten bei jeder Bewegung, als hätte jemand geschmolzenen Stahl hineingegossen. Sein gesamter linker Arm war von der Handfläche bis zur Schulter hinauf überzogen mit einem hässlichen Muster aus Schnitten, Brandwunden, getrocknetem Blut und alten Narben, seine beiden Oberschenkel sahen nicht besser aus und quer über den Bauch verliefen weitere, allerdings weniger tiefe Schnitte. Mit wenigen, einfachen Zaubern heilte er die ärgsten Wunden und machte sich daran, seine zerfetzte Kleidung wieder zu flicken.

Plötzlich erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Irgendetwas versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Der Druck auf seinen mentalen Schild wurde immer stärker. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf diese fremde Präsenz, suchte ihren Ursprung. Langsam, aber stetig kam er dem fremden Geist näher, stieß nun ebenfalls an einen Schild, tastete, sammelte Informationen. Die Barriere des Anderen war unglaublich stark. Kein Magier dieser Welt konnte einen solchen Schutzwall um seine Gedanken errichten, wenn er seinem Körper nicht sämtliche Lebensenergie entziehen wollte. Die Angriffe auf seinen eigenen Schild wurden brutaler. Wie Hammerschläge und in sich rasend steigerndem Tempo dröhnten die Attacken in seinen Gedanken. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Fremde würde in seinen Geist eingedrungen sein. Durza verstärkte seine Verteidigung, versuchte, den Anderen zurückzuwerfen. Zwecklos. Mit einem einzigen, finalen Schlag durchbrach die fremde Präsenz seinen Schild, wühlte sich durch seinen Geist. Durza schrie, die Schmerzen drohten ihn zu zerreißen. Kurz bevor er die Besinnung verlor, brach der Andere den Angriff ab, distanzierte sich ein Stück von ihm, ließ ihm Zeit zur Regeneration. Schwer atmend, vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr im Stande, sich zu bewegen, errichtete der Schatten sein geradezu lächerliches Bollwerk um sein Bewusstsein neu. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass das reine Energieverschwendung war, denn einer neuerlichen Attacke würde es keinen Wimpernschlag lang standhalten können. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wusste der Fremde das auch. Trotzdem versuchte er den Schein zu wahren und seine Schwäche nicht noch offensichtlicher zu machen.

„Ich biete dir einen Handel an, Schatten." Die Stimme des fremden Bewusstseins war überraschend warm. Wie Wind in jungen Birkenblättern rauschte sie durch seinen Geist. „Und ich rate dir, dich darauf einzulassen. Andernfalls wirst du sterben."

„Nenn mir deinen Namen, Fremder, und ich werde zustimmen."

Ein leises, spöttisches Lachen. „Du bist wahrlich nicht in der Position, mir Forderungen zu stellen. Aber ich bin erstaunt zu hören, dass dir mein Name noch nicht bekannt ist. Nachdem du meinen Geist vor einigen Stunden so vergewaltigt hast, ging ich in der Annahme, du hättest alle Informationen, die du brauchtest. Dennoch tut mein Name nichts zur Sache."

Durza brauchte einige Augenblicke, ehe er begriff. Nein, das war unmöglich. Das _durfte_ einfach nicht möglich sein. Wie hatte sie das geschafft? Niemand, der wie die Elfe eher tot als lebendig war, das Bewusstsein in Trümmern, den Leib gelähmt, der sollte niemals zu einem solchen Angriff fähig sein. Geschweige denn, dass er jemand anderem einen _Handel_ anbieten konnte. Nein, in diesem Zustand dürfte sie normalerweise bestenfalls verschwommene Erinnerungsfetzen dann und wann aus einem ewigwährenden Nebel auftauchen sehen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich unterschätzt habe, Elfenweib."

Ihre Antwort war messerscharf und eiskalt: „Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich für mehr gehalten habe, als du bist. Spar dir deine Überheblichkeit und antworte! Stimmst du meinem Vorschlag zu?"

Seine Antwort: Ein knappes Nicken.

„Ich biete dir folgendes an: Ich werde das, was ich in deinen Gedanken über die Pläne des Imperators gefunden habe, für mich behalten, wenn du mir hilfst, meinen Körper wiederherzustellen und mir die Freiheit wiedergibst. Solltest du dich weigern und mich dem König ausliefern, wird er erfahren, welche Absicht du ihm gegenüber hegst. Außerdem werde ich alles, was ich über dich, den König und die Pläne des Imperiums in Erfahrung gebracht habe, an die Varden weiterleiten, und glaub mir, ich habe meine Mittel."

Des Dilemmas zweiter Teil. Die Konsequenz war in jedem Fall sein Tod. Falls er sie ziehen ließ, würde sie wahrscheinlich damit rechnen, dass er ihr folgte und mit großer Sicherheit nicht in die Hauptstadt der Elfen zurückkehren oder gar bei den Varden Zuflucht suchen. Auch wenn er sie in Gil'ead der Folter unterzog, sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich eher sterben, als ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben. Vielleicht könnte der König ihr die nötigen Informationen abpressen, vorausgesetzt, sie erreichte ihn lebend. Außerdem war er zu geschwächt, um sie in Schach halten zu können.

„Wie lautet deine Antwort, Schatten?" Ihre Stimme klang eindeutig ungeduldig.

Sollte er es riskieren und ihr helfen. Wenn er ihr die Freiheit wiedergab, konnte er nicht mehr nach Uru'baen zurückkehren, es wäre der reinste Selbstmord. Vielleicht war dieses Angebot für ihn ein offenes Tor zu einem neuen Leben. Vielleicht konnte er sich so von Galbatorix' Joch befreien. Freiheit oder Tod. Was wog das Risiko, als Vogelfreier von jedem Lebewesen dieser Welt gejagt zu werden gegen die Gefahr, seines Versagens wegen das Leben zu verlieren? In jenem Moment eindeutig weniger.

„Antworte mir!"

„Ich nehme deinen Handel an und ich bin bereit, die von dir gestellten Bedingungen zu akzeptieren, sofern du dich bereit erklärst, deine Wahrhaftigkeit, was deinen Teil der Abmachung betrifft, zu beschwören."

„So sei es denn." Ihr Geist näherte sich dem seinen wieder, doch auf eine ungleich sanftere Art als zuvor. Mit leiser, beinahe zärtlicher Stimme leistete sie ihren Schwur in der Alten Sprache, die ihr jede Lüge unmöglich machte. Ehe sie sich zurückzog, schenkte sie ihm ein letztes, trauriges Flüstern: „Ich wünschte, es wäre leichter, dir zu verzeihen."

Die Kälte, die ihr Rückzug in ihm hinterließ, raubte ihm den Atem. Es war, als legte sich Eis über seine Gedanken. Einige Augenblicke lang blieb er bewegungslos liegen, versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Ihre letzten Worte hatten eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, seine gesamte Existenz, alles, was er bisher zu sein geglaubt hatte, zerfloss nun vor seinen Augen zu einem gewaltigen Strudel, der sich unablässig drehte und ihn schwindlig machte. Wie um dieses merkwürdige Bild zu vertreiben, schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich. Die Elfe lag noch immer unverändert auf dem trockenen Laub, auf das er sie in der vergangenen Nacht gebettet hatte. Sie war bleich wie der Tod, ein dünner Film aus Schweiß überzog ihre Haut. Anscheinend hatte es sie ihre gesamte Kraft gekostet, ihn derart herauszufordern. Eine unangenehme Ahnung beschlich ihn. War er auf einen Schwindel hereingefallen, hatte sie nur geblufft, um sein Einverständnis zu erpressen? Vielleicht sollte er sie zwingen, ihm die Informationen, die sie ihm angeblich abgenommen hatte, preiszugeben. Vielleicht konnte er auch versuchen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um sie dann nach Gil'ead zu bringen. Somit würde er zumindest dem Tod entrinnen und sie dem Verhör durch den König. Seine Überlegungen führten ihn schließlich an einen Punkt, an dem sie sich so vielfältig verzweigten, dass er ihnen nicht mehr folgen konnte. Im Versuch, sich von ihnen abzulenken, ließ er seinen Blick über die bewusstlose Elfe wandern.

Das gedämpfte Licht des anbrechenden Tages ließ ihre fahle Haut schimmern. Sie lag auf den dürren Blättern wie auf dem Sterbebett, ihr Haar strömte wie dunkles Wasser von ihrem Schädel auf ihr Lager herab, teilte sich in unzählige Bäche und versickerte schließlich im unregelmäßigen Braun des Laubes. Der Blick seiner gelblichen Augen tastete sich ihre grazilen Arme hinab, spielte mit ihren feingliedrigen, so gar nicht zum Führen eines Schwertes geschaffenen Fingern, tanzte über die Falten ihres Gewandes und kehrte schließlich zurück zu ihrem Gesicht, das noch immer zur Hälfte unter dem Stoff der Augenbinde verborgen war. Zum zweiten Mal nun nahm er sie ihr ab. Zum Vorschein kamen markant geschwungene, schmale Brauen über einer geraden Nase und einem Augenpaar, das sich unter geschlossenen, von dichten, dunklen Wimpern bekränzten Lidern verbarg. Sie war das, was die Edelmänner am Hof des Imperators eine Erscheinung nannten, eine überaus schöne Frau. Hinter ihrer makellosen Schönheit ließ sich ihr wahres Alter nicht erraten. Durza hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass ihr Volk ein unermessliches Alter erreichen konnte, ja, dass die Elfen gar seit Anbeginn der Zeit auf Alagaësia weilten. Er fragte sich, wie alt sie wohl tatsächlich war, wie viel Leid sie wohl erlebt hatte. Auch jetzt, in einem Zustand der absoluten Wehrlosigkeit, behielt diese unzweifelhaft gnadenlose Kriegerin ihre Aura der Stärke.

Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Schulter, beobachtete wie gebannt, wie sich ihre Augenlider flatternd hoben. Dunkelgrüne Augen suchten seinen Blick. Ihr Blick war glasig, wahrscheinlich hatte sie Fieber. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Tatsächlich hatte sie höheres Fieber, als er erwartet hatte. Für einen Menschen wäre diese Körpertemperatur gefährlich gewesen. Als sie die vernarbte Haut seiner Handfläche spürte, überlief sie ein Schaudern, sie verlangte danach, seine Hand zu sehen. Sie musterte die Narben eindringlich, ehe sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Der Vorwurf darin war nicht zu übersehen. „Warum?" Ihre Stimme war dunkel vor Schmerz und heiser. Sie wandte den Kopf ab, starrte einige Augenblicke lang an die Höhlendecke. Dann hob sie ihre gefesselten Hände und ergriff die seine.

„_Waísse heill_!" Smaragdenes Licht umhüllte ihrer beider Hände. So langsam, wie das Eis des Winters unter den ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen dahinschmilzt, glättete sich seine Haut, Narben und Wunden verheilten und im selben Maße, in dem die Heilung voranschritt, wuchs seine Verwirrung. Als sie versuchte, die zerstörte Haut an seinem Handgelenk wiederherzustellen, verließen sie ihre Kräfte. Müde sah sie ihn an. „Du schuldest mir nichts, Schatten", hauchte sie matt und versank im Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

A/N: Prinzipiell habe ich nichts gegen die Idee einer Romanze zwischen den beiden. Nur ähnelt die Beziehung zwischen diesen so unterschiedlichen Figuren hier eher einem Kampf als einer romantischen Beziehung. Der Hintergrund dafür ist einfach zu traurig...

Wie auch immer, zum Zeitpunkt der Niederschrift dieses Kapitel hatte ich extrem mit verstopften Nebenhöhlen zu kämpfen, mein Sinn für halbwegslogisches hat sich bis dato in Taschentüchern aufgelöst... Man (oder Frau) möge es mir nachsehen.

Im Übrigen stecke ich bereits mitten im vierten Kapitel.

::::::: -- Man denke sich an diese Stelle das übliche Gebettel um Kommentare.


	4. Dämmerungen

Dämmerungen

Grübelnd saß er noch Stunden später vor seiner ohnmächtigen Gefangenen. Ihre Hände waren noch immer gefasst, die ihren kühl, die seine wie immer eiskalt. Alle Grübeleien hatten ihn nicht weitergebracht, das Mahlwerk seiner Gedanken arbeitete unverändert vorzüglich – nur in die falsche Richtung. Während anfangs seine Gedanken anfangs noch von den unbändigen Farben starker Emotionen durchzogen gewesen waren, hatte sich die Farbskala inzwischen auf die üblichen kalten Grauabstufungen beschränkt. Trotz des glücklichen Umstandes, dass seine Vernunft zurückgekehrt war, kam er nur schwerlich vorwärts. Einzig eines war ihm bisher klar geworden: Was sie tat, tat sie mit Sicherheit nur aus dem Grund, um ihn zu verunsichern und unachtsam zu machen. Er durfte ihr auf gar keinen Fall auch nur einen Funken seines Vertrauens schenken. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auf ihrer kleinen Plünderfahrt durch seinen Geist weder Informationen über die Vorhaben des Königs noch irgendetwas genaueres über seine Planungen, Galbatorix' nähere Zukunft als Herrscher dieses Landes betreffend gefunden (beziehungsweise sich mit dem Umstand begnügt, dass diese Informationen tatsächlich existierten) und vielmehr seinen persönlichen Schwachpunkt ermittelt. Und der saß in der linken Seite seines Brustkorbs, dort, wo sich beim Menschen das Herz befand. Hier saß dieser sentimentale Bastard namens Carsaib, jener klägliche Rest eines verzweifelten Auflehnens gegen ein Schicksal, wie es dunkler nur selten zuvor auf die Seiten der Zeit geschrieben worden war. Ja, das war sein Schwachpunkt, der Sitz aller Gefühlsregungen, die er noch besaß. Jahrelang hatte Durza als gnadenloser Tyrann ihm ein Martyrium ohnegleichen angedeihen lassen, doch bisher war es ihm nie gelungen, ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Bisweilen erlangte er sogar soviel Macht zurück, dass er begann, zu träumen, sich zu hassen und zu verabscheuen, sich zu verletzen, wie die vergangene Nacht nur allzu eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte. Seine Niederlage hatte ihn wohl aufgepeitscht und ihm einen Hauch der Kontrolle gegeben.

Ein stechender Blick aus gelblichen Dämonenaugen streifte die feinen Züge der Elfe. Sie würde zweifellos versuchen, Carsaibs Seele aus dem giftgeschwängerten Totenschlaf zu erwecken, in den Durza sie gebettet hatte. Ihr Ziel, ihn so vernichten zu können, würde sie verfehlen – er war gewarnt. Bisher hatte sie ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet, doch sie hätte besser weniger offensichtlich operieren sollen. Ihr Angebot war wohl eine Art Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, ein Bluff, der ihr womöglich nie gelungen wäre, hätte sie ihn mit ihren Angriff nicht so vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Er durfte sie also auf gar keinen Fall unterschätzen. Sie war in der Lage, ihre Strategie von einem Moment auf den anderen zu ändern, sich der Situation anzupassen, spontan zu agieren. Das machte sie unberechenbar und unglaublich gefährlich, da sie so den Vorteil eines Überraschungseffektes genoss. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die von ihr ausgehende Gefahr auf ein möglichst geringes Maß zu begrenzen war wohl, sie hinters Licht zu führen. Es war gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie unvorsichtig werden und somit in ihr eigenes Verderben rennen würde. Allerdings war diese Taktik im Prinzip ein Balanceakt auf einem schmalen Grat. Ein Fehltritt würde genügen, ihn entweder links oder rechts in einen bodenlosen Abgrund stürzen zu lassen. Es war nur die Frage, welcher Abgrund wohl der Schlimmere war: Aufzufliegen oder Carsaibs Wiedererwachen zu riskieren...

Mit einer an Zärtlichkeit grenzenden Bedächtigkeit legte er ihre Hände auf ihre Brust. Bevor er die Höhle verließ und mit leisen Schritten ins Freie trat, flößte er der Bewusstlosen noch einige Tropfen aus seinen Phiolen ein. Ihre magische Kraft war anscheinend stärker als erwartet, sollte nun aber endgültig betäubt sein. Ein zweites Mal würde sie ihn nicht heilen können. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, es nieselte nur noch zart. Derweil waren aus dem Boden dichte Nebenschwaden aufgestiegen, die den Wald in eine bizarre Traumwelt der Einsamkeit verwandelten. Außer dem Tropfen des Wassers auf Blättern und Erde war kein Laut zu vernehmen. Eine Augenblicke lang blieb der Schatten regungslos stehen, genoss die Kühle auf seiner Haut und die Stille an seinen Ohren, ehe er sich gemächlich in Bewegung setzte und in die Höhle zurückkehrte.

Seine Gefangene starrte ihn an. Wunderbar. Sie war also wach. Zeit, ihr einige Fragen zu stellen.

Bevor er sich mit ihr befasste, nahm er sich die Zeit, Holz in die Glut zu legen und das Feuer neu anzufachen. Eine Weile starrte er noch in die tanzenden Flammen. Vielleicht war es zunächst das Klügste, sie nicht sofort über Varden und Elfen auszuhorchen, sondern weiterhin den verwirrten, aufgewühlten und schwachen Carsaib zu mimen. Vielleicht würde sie das aus der Reserve locken. Seine Augen spiegelten noch immer den wilden Schleiertanz der Flammenzungen, als er die Stimme erhob:

„Ich schulde dir also nichts."

Ihr verwirrter Blick war förmlich spürbar.

„Warum tust du etwas derartiges? Warum glaubst du, meine Wunden heilen zu müssen." Seine Stimme war leise und er bemühte sich, sie sanft klingen zu lassen.

Ein heiseres Lachen. „Du hast genug gelitten, Schatten."

Düster spürte er in sich die Ahnung einer Vibration, wie sie nur die unendliche Trauer einer einsamen Seele auslösen kann. Carsaib. Seine Kraft wuchs. Der Grat wurde schmäler. Es galt, die folgenden Schritte mit Bedacht zu wählen.

Für eine Weile legte sich Schweigen zwischen ihn und seine Gefangene. Die Elfe war es schließlich auch, die als erste wieder sprach:

„Ich frage mich nur, warum ausgerechnet du glaubst, dich selbst bestrafen zu müssen."

Er antwortete nicht, spürte aber sehr wohl, die Tränen, die ihm in den Augen brannten. Emotionen, doch nicht seine, köchelten erneut in seinem Inneren. Die andere Seele, mit der er sich diesen Leib teilte, hatte den Kampf gegen ihn aufgenommen und benutzte die Worte der Elfe als Schwert.

„Was nutzt dir dieses Wissen, Elfenweib?"

Er wandte den Kopf und blickte geradewegs in tiefes Smaragdgrün. Unergründlich. Sie verbarg ihre Gefühle gut. Das Lächeln, das ihre Lippen für einen Augenblick verzog, war von Gleichgültigkeit geprägt. Eine leere Geste, eine Floskel. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Zeit gewinnen. Ebenso wie er selbst verschleierte sie ihre Absicht, spannte im Dunkeln ihre Fallstricke, lauerte.

Er rechnete mit einer spöttischen Antwort, doch wieder verblüffte sie ihn: „Genug Seelen sind auf diese Weise zugrunde gegangen. Und mehr als genug sah ich in ihr Verderben rennen und konnte nichts tun."

Ehrlichkeit. Sie verstand es also, Waffen zu führen, gegenüber denen sowohl Lüge als auch zwielichtiges Ränkespiel machtlos waren. Ein weiterer Faden in dem Netz, in dem er sich verfangen sollte. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Wie sollte er reagieren? Mit Schweigen? Nein, besser nicht. Das würde seine eigene Unsicherheit nur zu offensichtlich machen.

Mit den selben Waffen contra zu geben erschien ihm nur angemessen: „Leid ist mir seit Anbeginn meiner Existenz in dieser Welt ein äußerst wohlmeinender Begleiter. Es hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Daran wirst auch du mit deinem barmherzigen Mitgefühl nichts ändern." Er legte eine genau bemessene Pause ein, stocherte ein wenig im Feuer herum. Als er fortfuhr hatte seine Stimme den gewohnten, eiskalten Klang. „Ich hoffe sehr, du erinnerst dich noch an das Abkommen zwischen uns beiden von vergangener Nacht."

„In der Tat, Schatten, das tue ich."

„Ich versichere dir, ich werde mich daran halten, meine Liebe, aber vorher beantwortest du mir noch einige Fragen." Mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich wieder seiner Gefangenen zu...

________________*

A/N: Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die lange Wartezeit. Die Story ist an und für sich schon eine ganze Weile fertig, nur habe ich es versäumt, sie auch hier hochzuladen. Schande über mein Haupt. Aber jetzt.... :D


	5. Unter dem Fels

Unter dem Fels

Es war zu erwarten gewesen. Sie hatte sich geweigert, irgendetwas preiszugeben, hatte gelogen, geschwiegen, mehrdeutige Anspielungen gemacht. Durza war darüber auch nicht weiter verwundert. Von vornherein war ihm klar gewesen, dass sie wohl nur unter dem Einfluss starker Drogen irgendeine Art von Aussage machen würde.

Also hatte er sie erneut mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihren Willen in die Grenzen ihres Schädels verwies. Da ihm sein Pferd leider abhanden gekommen war, hatte er sich gezwungen gesehen, ihre Beine ebenfalls zu behexen. Von einem alten Sack aus der Höhle zu Blindheit und Taubheit verdammt stolperte die Elfenfrau neben dem Schatten her, die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden.

Durza erlaubte sich ein hämisches Grinsen. Das hier war wohl mitunter eine der schlimmsten Demütigungen, die man einer so stolzen Kriegerin antun konnte. Er hatte ihr die Kontrolle geraubt, sie konnte nichts tun außer sich in ihren Gedanken immer und immer wieder um sich selbst zu drehen. Bis zur Raserei. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo sie sich befanden.

Unbarmherzig trieb er sie vorwärts, steigerte das Tempo noch einmal. Stunde um Stunde strich dahin und die Strecke, die zwischen ihnen und Gil'eads Verließen lag, schmolz stetig. Der Wald wurde lichter, das Gelände flacher, Wind war aufgekommen und hatte Nebel und Dunst vertrieben. Über ihnen, zwischen den Baumwipfeln nur undeutlich zu erkennen, jagten die Wolken über den Himmel. Die Dunkelheit würde bald über sie hereinbrechen. Es war Zeit, für die Nacht ein Versteck zu suchen, aus dem ihm seine Gefangene nicht entwischen konnte. Er selbst musste sich dringend regenerieren. Der in den vergangenen Stunden vollbrachte Gewaltmarsch hatte ihn einige Kraft gekostet, da er nicht nur seinen eigenen Leib zu bewegen hatte, sondern auch noch den der Elfe, während er gleichzeitig ihren Willen in Schach halten musste. Die Nacht über würde er ihr zusätzlich ein lähmendes Gift einflössen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie auch dort blieb, wo sie hingehörte.

Er musste nicht lange suchen. Eine kleine Nische zwischen zwei überhängenden Felswänden ganz in der Nähe bot ausreichend Schutz vor Niederschlag und den neugierigen Blicken eventueller Widersacher. Die Höhlung war gerade tief genug, um ihnen beiden Platz zu gewähren. Die Elfe fesselte er mit einem Haftzauber an das Gestein und flößte ihr das Serum ein, das ihr für diese Nacht jegliche Bewegung unmöglich machen sollte. Ihr versuchter Widerstand war geradezu lächerlich schwach.

Durza saß wenige Schritte von seiner Gefangenen entfernt auf dem harten, kalten Gestein und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Er war sich nicht sicher, an was es lag. An der Präsenz dieser Frau, am Wind, der auf Blättern und Zweigen sein geheimnisvolles Konzert spielte oder an etwas anderem, dunklerem? Zielsicher und vorsichtig tastete er sich an ihren Geist heran, berührte ihn und zog sich rasch zurück. Eine leichte Verwirrung war in ihren Gedanken wahrnehmbar, als sie sich ihrerseits näherte.

„Was willst du, Schatten?"

Er antwortete nicht. Fühlte nur. Es war merkwürdig. Sie begegnete ihm nicht mit Feindseligkeit, wie er es erwartet hatte. Nicht einmal Wut war zu spüren. Wieder berührte er ihren Geist, hielt der Berührung aber stand und wich nicht. Die Gelegenheit war einmalig. Sie war die erste, deren Seele ihm nicht mit Feindseligkeit, Hass oder Verachtung begegnete. Noch nie war er einem fremden Bewusstsein außerhalb eines Kampfes so nahe gewesen. Er schloss die Augen, jedes Gefühl, jede Nuance dieser Stimmung in sich aufsaugend. Sie wich nicht aus, sie näherte sich ebenfalls. Diese Begegnung war geprägt von kühler, analytischer Neugier – keineswegs Vertrauen oder Zärtlichkeit. Sie maßen sich im Geiste wie zwei Gegner, die von vornherein wussten, dass eine offene Attacke nicht den geringsten Nutzen haben würde, weil ihre Kräfte gleichrangig waren. Sie näherte sich weiter an. Er fühlte Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung, Zittern und Schwanken.

Ihr Schutzwall war schwach und rissig, es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, brutal in ihren Geist einzudringen und sich zu rauben, was er suchte. Doch er tat es nicht. Irgendein längst verloschen geglaubter Funke Moral hielt ihn zurück.

Carsaib? Möglich. Durza fühlte die unterdrückte Seele in ihrem Gefängnis nach Schlupflöchern tasten. Natürlich würde sie keine finden.

Unvermittelt legte die Elfe ihre Verteidigung nieder.

„Komm."

Der Lockruf löste ein Beben in seinem Geist aus, süß und schwer kroch Wärme durch seinen Leib. Zögerlich folgte er der Einladung. Näherte sich weiter an. Aus dem Dunkel vor seinem inneren Auge begannen Bilder zu sickern. Wie Honig, so zäh kroch die Masse aus Erinnerungen auf ihn zu. Grün und Braun waren die dominierenden Farben, ein wenig Gelb und Blau, ein wenig Schwarz und Weiß. Ein Wald. Das Bild manifestierte sich jäh vor ihm. Die Elfe stand vor ihm. Sie trug die selbe Lederrüstung, die selbe Tunika, ihr Haar war genauso frisiert, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sie gefangengenommen hatte. Tatsächlich erkannte er den Wald wieder. Hier war er noch vor zwei Tagen auf der Lauer gelegen, hatte auf seine sicher geglaubte Beute gewartet.

Ihre beiden elfischen Begleiter tauchten im Bild auf, man sah einen kurzen hastigen Dialog, dann stürmisches, halsbrecherisches Lospreschen, die Urgals, ein Schrei, die Elfe stürzte, sah, wie einer ihrer Begleiter von Durzas Todesfluch zur Strecke gebracht wurde. Dunkelheit folgte.

Der Schatten begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Warum das? Und warum so? Sie lieferte sich ihm aus, zeigte ihm einen Moment, der für sie selbst wohl einen schlimmen Verlust bedeutete – zumindest sagte das die Aura ihres Geistes, die sich ins bittere Grau der Trauer hüllte – und ließ ihn dann mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich stehen. Lockte sie Carsaib oder wollte sie Durza nur verunsichern?

„Faolin war sein Name", sagte sie bitter. „Wir waren verlobt."

Eine Situation, die ihn sonst absolut kalt ließ. Doch hier und jetzt, an der Seite dieser Frau, geriet seine ansonsten makellos eiskalte Fassade ins Wanken. Er spürte Schuld in sich aufsteigen, langsam und zäh, wie Luftblasen in Sirup. Es war nicht Carsaib. Es waren seine eigenen Gefühle. Der Boden brach ihm unter den Füßen weg. Sie hatte etwas geschafft, das weit jenseits allem lag, was er ihr im Entferntesten zugetraut hätte: Er war ihr in die Falle gegangen. Noch nie hatte er selbst soetwas wie Schuld gefühlt, Trauer, Reue, ja sogar ehrliche Freude waren Dinge, die ihm völlig fremd waren. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er damit verbracht, Carsaibs Gefühle in Schach zu halten und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er selbst nicht völlig gefühllos war. Sicherlich, Wut, Angst, Hass und Gier zählten zu seinem Standartrepertoire, aber er hatte diese Emotionen nie als solche wahrgenommen. Sie lächelte sanft über seine plötzliche Verwirrung, die so stark war, dass er seinen mentalen Barrieren keinerlei Beachtung mehr schenkte.

Ein Überfall auf seine verborgenen Gedanken wäre jetzt ein Leichtes gewesen, doch sie wartete ab. Seine Konfusion wuchs stetig über die neuen Gefühle, genauso seine Angst davor. Im Grunde war er wohl die traurigste Kreatur auf ganz Alagaesia. Der schlimmste Mörder und Schlächter überhaupt, der unvorstellbare Mengen an Leichen hinter sich gelassen hatte und doch im Kern seines Wesens so unschuldig wie ein Kind. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet – Spott, Hohn über ihre Gefühlsduselei noch am ehesten – aber diese Reaktion auf den Tod von Faolin war überraschend, allerdings nicht unerfreulich.

Er fühlte wieder ihre sanfte Berührung an seinem Geist. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich immer noch innerhalb ihrer Gedanken aufhielt und sie deswegen wohl auch alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Schäm dich nicht dafür", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Ich kann dir nicht vergeben, was du getan hast. Noch nicht, der Schmerz sitzt noch zu tief. Aber ich bitte dich, nicht wieder zu begraben, was du gerade entdeckt hast."

Er wusste keine Antwort, fühlte seine Gedanken rasen und Scham und Reue wie Übelkeit in seinen Eingeweiden wühlen. Sie entfernte sich wieder von ihm, und obwohl er versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten, verschloss sich ihr Geist wieder und verstummte. Sie war eingeschlafen. Zitternd, verunsichtert und überwältigt von dem schieren Abgrund an Emotionen, der sich klaffend in ihm aufgetan hatte, blieb er zurück.

Von plötzlichem Schuldgefühl und dem Bedürfnis nach der Wärme eines anderen Wesens gepackt, löste er den Haftzauber, mit der er die Elfe am Gestein festgenagelt hatte und zog den zierlichen Frauenleib an sich. Sie fror, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Er nahm ihr den Sack vom Kopf und entfernte den Strick, der ihre Hände und Füße zusammenhielt. Im Schlaf schmiegte sie sich an ihn, ihr Haar kitzelte seine Wange. Er legte sich neben sie und breitete seinen Umhang über sie beide. Kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

Das erste Licht der Morgensonne, die zaghaft durch die Baumwipfel spitzelte, weckte ihn. Er fand sich an die Elfe geschmiegt, die Arme um sie gelegt und das Gesicht in ihrem nach Wald und Rauch riechenden Haar vergraben. Sie schlief noch, ihr flacher, regelmäßiger Atem zog in zarten Silberschwaden über ihre Schulter hinweg. Sie hatte eine seiner Hände ergriffen, ihre kühlen Finger waren mit seinen verflochten. Sie waren Todfeinde und lagen hier zusammen wie ein Liebespaar. Die Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn und doch lag darin auch etwas ungemein Beruhigendes. Nicht allein zu sein, gebraucht zu werden, und sei es nur, um ein bisschen Wärme in einer kalten Nacht zu spenden. Er spürte eine warme Taubheit in seinem Bauch, ein leises Knistern, eine gedämpfte Spannung und er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass man dies Glück nannte. Anstatt sie grob zu wecken und ohne Frühstück zum Weitermarsch zu zwingen, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, blieb er liegen um die Stille der Natur und die Freude zu genießen, die ihre bloße Anwesenheit in ihm auslöste.

Freude... Auch das war neu für ihn. Ehrliche, einfache Freude, die keinen sadistischen Hintergrund hatte. Gefühle machten nicht nur schwach, wie er sich bisher erfolgreich eingeredet hatte. Gefühle wärmten auf eine Art, die kein Feuer der Welt ersetzen konnte. Er fühlte zum ersten Mal die Verbindung, die zwischen seinem Körper und seinem Geist bestand. Noch nie hatte er etwas ähnliches wahrgenommen, außer durch großen Schmerz. Immer war sein Leib für ihn ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, etwas, das zwar da war, aber das ihn meistens auch mehr behinderte, als dass es ihm half. Etwas, das ihn über die Maßen verletztlich machte.

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fragte er sich, was Carsaib wohl aus diesem Leben gemacht hätte, wenn er ihm nicht damals die Kontrolle über seinen Körper mit Gewalt entrissen hätte. Damals...

Er drohte geradewegs in die düsteren Gedankenwelt abzugleiten, die er sonst so fest verschlossen hielt, als ihm eine zarte Regung in seinen Armen verriet, dass die Elfe erwacht war. Für einen Moment spürte er ihre Verwirrung, dann Erleichterung, dann ein vorsichtiges Drücken seiner Hand. Sie zog ihre Hand nicht zurück, sondern rückte ganz im Gegenteil noch ein bisschen näher an ihn. Möglicherweise war ihr kalt. Er zog den Umhang zurecht, wagte es aber nicht mehr, seine Hand auf die ihre zu legen. Still blieb er neben ihr liegen, wartete ab. Plötzlich spürte er wieder ihre Finger auf den seinen. Die Berührung traf ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sie tastete vorsichtig, spürte den Narben nach, wanderte auf seiner Haut umher. An seinen spitzen, scharfgefeilten Fingernägeln blieb sie kurz hängen, spielte mit ihnen. Er ließ es geschehen, seine Gedanken waren wie gelähmt, sein Blick gebannt von ihren anmutigen Bewegungen.

Wie berauscht lag er da, keines klaren Gedankens fähig. Alles erschien ihm so weit weg, so meilenweit weg von diesem Ort, als wäre es gar nicht wirklich, alles nur ein böser Traum. Alles konnte so einfach sein, so voller Frieden, wenn man die Regeln und den Alltag hinter sich ließ, wenn man vergaß, wer man war.

Vielleicht sollte er fliehen, alles hinter sich lassen, irgendwo in der Fremde ein neues Leben beginnen. Doch das war unmöglich, und das wusste er. Er war, wer er war und daran war nichts zu ändern: Der Schlächter des Königs und als solcher bis über die Grenzen des Reiches hinaus bekannt. Egal, wohin er ging, er wäre nirgends willkommen. Es sei denn... sein Blick blieb auf der Elfe ruhen. Die Varden. Allerdings war es mehr als fraglich, ob er bei ihnen Zuflucht finden würde, nach allem, was er ihnen in der Vergangenheit hatte angedeihen lassen. Zuflucht wahrscheinlich nur als Gefangener. Ein bitteres Lächeln zog über sein Antlitz. Nein, dieses Leben war verwirkt und daran war nichts zu ändern. Sie würden nach Gil'ead gehen, und hoffen, dass die Elfe preisgab, was er wissen wollte, bevor Galbatorix es sich mit brachialer Gewalt holte. Resigniert ließ er den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen.

Hoffnungslosigkeit – war das auch neu? Nein, auch eher einer dieser alten Bekannten, die ihn nun schon eine ganze Weile in Frieden gelassen hatten, jetzt aber aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen ihre Heimkehr feierten. Er hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht vor seiner Gefangenen eine unglaubliche Blöße gegeben, er hatte sich übertölpeln und vollkommen von ihr einwickeln lassen. Noch nie war er irgendjemandem so auf den Leim gegangen – nicht einmal dem Imperator. Mit großer Sorgfalt hatte er versucht, ihre Vorstöße auf die versklavte Seele in ihm abzuwehren, und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie gar nicht auf Carsaib abzielte, sondern auf ihn selbst. Sein ach so schlauer Plan hatte ihm eine zunehmend schmerzhafte Niederlage eingebracht: Er wusste nicht, wie lange er den neu erwachten Gefühlen noch standhalten konnte. Über kurz oder lang würden sie ihm das Genick brechen, dass spürte er schon jetzt. Er musste dagegen ankämpfen, sie mit aller Macht wieder dorthin zurückdrängen, wo sie herkommen waren und sie dort wegschließen für alle Zeiten, wenn er die kommenden Tage überleben wollte.

Ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück und stand auf. Er entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Nachtlager, atmete die kalte Morgenluft tief ein, fühlte das Brennen in seiner Brust. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Geist wieder. Durza zwang sich zur Ruhe, legte Schicht um Schicht Eis um sein Innerstes, ließ die tiefen Wasser der Gefühle wieder zu dem werden, was sie vor letzter Nacht gewesen waren: ein Gletscher der Gleichgültigkeit. Unwillkürlich trafen einige traurige Gedankenfetzen sein Bewusstsein, die die andere Seele in seinem Körper ausgesandt hatte. Ärgerlich wischte er sie beiseite und fühlte, wie die alte Wut in ihn zurückkehrte, ihn belebte, ihm Kraft gab. Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug, und er wandte sich wieder zu der Elfe um, auf deren vormals entspanntes Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Entsetzen und Bedauern trat. Es war Zeit, aufzubrechen...


	6. Tief im Gewölbe

A/N: Achtung. Gegen Ende des Kapitels wird explizit körperliche Gewalt behandelt. Wer soetwas nicht mag, der möge bitte nicht weiterlesen um mich nachher dann mit Flames und Ähnlichem zu bedenken. Es hat schon seinen Grund, dass ich diese Geschichte mit T eingestuft habe.

Tief im Gewölbe

Durza hätte nicht sagen können, ob es sechs oder zehn Stunden waren, die sie jetzt schon ohne Pause zurückgelegt hatten. Er hatte wie am Vortag die Beine der Elfe mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass sie sich ohne ihr Zutun bewegten. Auf den Sack hatte er verzichtet. Sie hatten das Waldland mittlerweile hinter sich gelassen und bewegten sich nun über hügelige Steppe auf die Garnisonsstadt Gil'ead zu, die am Horizont als dunkler Schatten bereits sichtbar war.

Sie überschritten gerade die Kuppe eines weiteren Hügels, als die Elfe würgend auf die Knie fiel und sich erbrach. Ihr Magen gab nur ein wenig grünlichen, verwässerten Schleim von sich. Mit kreidebleichem, schweissüberzogenem Antlitz kippte sie auf die Seite und blieb zitternd im kärglichen Heidegras liegen. Sie hatte augenblicklich das Bewusstsein verloren. Entnervt stöhnte Durza auf und zog sie von der Hügelkuppe herunter in die Senke. „Verdammtes Elfenweib", entfuhr es ihm. Im selben Moment begann das Schuldgefühl wieder an ihm zu nagen. Er war im Grunde selbst schuld. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie einen solchen Gewaltmarsch nicht durchhalten würde, vor allem nicht, wenn sie seit wahrscheinlich mehr als drei Tagen nichts mehr Festes zu sich genommen hatte. Nun war guter Rat teuer. Mitten in der Steppe gab es außer ein paar Wurzeln, Beeren und mit etwas Glück ein paar Ratten kaum etwas Essbares. Und selbst das wäre nichts, was die Elfenfrau so bald wieder auf die Beine bringen würde. Ein rascher Griff an ihre Stirn bestätigte seine Vermutung: Fieber. Sie brauchte dringend medizinische Versorgung, die er ihr hier mit Ausnahme eines fiebersenkenden Mittels nicht gewähren konnte. Er hatte einfach nicht bedacht, dass sie schon vor Beginn ihres Marsches am Ende ihrer körperlichen Kräfte gewesen sein musste. Von einer vollkommenen Heilung des Bruchs in ihrem Rücken konnte nicht die Rede sein. Er hatte die Knochensplitter nur stabilisiert, aber nicht wieder zusammengefügt. Im Grunde hatte sie die Strecke nur mittels der Einwirkung seiner Magie zurückgelegt. Außerdem musste sie von der inzwischen wieder kräftig scheinenden Sonne in ihrem Lederpanzer fast gar gekocht worden sein. Es war schwülwarm, fast zu heiß für einen Tag im Frühherbst, und er selbst hatte mit der extrem feuchten Luft zu kämpfen, die über der Steppe hing. Nicht die leiseste Brise regte sich. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt bis hier gekommen waren. Er grinste sardonisch. Sein Blick wanderte einige Male zwischen Gil'ead und der Elfe hin und her, dann lud er sich kurzerhand ihren Leib auf die Schulter und setzte seinen Weg fort. Je schneller sie da waren, desto besser.

Sie befanden sie etwa eine halbe Meile vor den Stadttoren, als der Sturm losbrach. Innerhalb der letzten Stunde waren gigantische schwarze Wolkenberge von Westen her über den Himmel gezogen, die eindeutig heftigen Regen, wenn nicht noch Schlimmeres versprachen. Durza beeilte sich, steigerte das Tempo noch einmal, doch zu Fuß würde er die Stadt niemals trocken erreichen. Starke Windböen zerrten mittlerweile an seinem Gewand, drohten ihm mehrmals die Elfe von den Schultern zu reissen. Als der Regen einsetzte, steigerte sich der Wind zum Sturm. Riss und zerrte an ihm, ließ ihn stolpern und wanken und bremste ihn aus. Er errichtete einen magischen Schild um sich, der ihm zwar ein sicheres Vorwärtskommen garantierte, doch er saugte ihm auch langsam aber sicher alle Kraft aus.

Endlich, als schon dachte, er würde die Stadttore nie mehr erreichen, sah er sie wenige Schritte vor sich. Gerade noch schaffe er es, mit dem großen schmiedeeisernen Klopfer anzuklopfen, ehe ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Der Schild brach zusammen, der Sturm warf ihn um und vor seinen Augen breitete sich Schwärze aus.

Sein Erwachen fiel weitaus unangenehmer aus, als er es sich erhofft hatte. Ein nur allzu bekanntes Bohren beförderte seinen Geist schlagartig aus den tiefen Schichten des Schlaf, in die er sich eingehüllt hatte. Jemand war gerade dabei, seinen mentalen Schutzwall an verschiedenen Stellen brachial zu penetrieren, als Durza die Augen aufriss und geradewegs ins Gesicht des Imperators starrte. Der hatte eine Hand wie einen Schraubstock um die Schläfen des Schattens gespannt und sich über dessen Lager gebeugt.

„Sag mir, Durza, war dein Ausflug schön?" Galbatorix' Stimme war so schneidend kalt, dass der Schatten unwillkürlich ein Stechen im Magen verspürte. Sein Körper spannte sich schlagartig an, Schweiss trat auf seine Stirn. Er war verwirrt, wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, er war schwach und panisch. Seine Kehle war so trocken, dass er keine Antwort hervorbrachte. Doch das störte den König wenig.

Er beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter zu Durza herunter. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Hass, als er flüsterte: „Wo ist das Ei?"

Durza brachte nur einige sinnlose, dahingestammelte Satzfetzen heraus, die einzig und allein eines klar und deutlich aussagten: Er hatte das Ei verloren, auf ganzer Linie versagt und sich die Konfrontation diesbezüglich mit dem König ein wenig anderst vorgestellt.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, mein Lieber, dann hole ich mir eben, was ich wissen will." Mit diesen Worten durchbrach er brutal den mentalen Schild des rothaarigen Hexers. Mit Durzas Geist ging er ebenfalls alles andere als sanft um, er wühlte, zerriss und zerpflückte Erinnerungen auf der Suche nach brauchbarer Information, wie mit dem Spaten grub er die Bilder der Reise nach Gil'ead um. Vergewaltigung wäre möglicherweise die angebrachteste Beschreibung für Galbatorix' Plünderfahrt durch die Gedanken des Schattens gewesen. Dieser schrie gequält auf, sein Leib verkrampfte sich, seine Hände klammerten sich verzweifelt am Bettzeug fest. Ein dünner Faden hellroten Blutes sickerte aus seiner Nase und lief seitlich seine Wange hinab. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte Durza es, den König aus seinem Geist zu verbannen, bevor er auf seine geheimsten, innersten Gedanken stieß, die er all die Jahre sicher verschlossen auf dem Grund seiner Seele weggesperrt hatte. Als der Imperator von ihm abließ, lachte er. Zynisch und kalt.

„Von einer halbtoten Elfe lässt er sich überfallen. Das ist fast zu schön um wahr zu sein." Der Spott brannte in Durzas Herzen. „Sieh zu, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Nachdem du mir ja entgegen meines Befehls doch eine Gefangene mitgebracht hast, kannst du dich auch gleich um ihre Vernehmung kümmern. Bis morgen Abend will ich wissen, was sie weiß. Wenn du mir etwas verheimlichst, Schatten, oder es nicht schaffen solltest, Informationen zu liefern, werde ich die Zügel wohl oder übel wieder ein wenig anziehen müssen. Du hast nachgelassen in letzter Zeit." Auf dem Absatz wandte sich der König um und verließ mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang den kleinen Raum, der Durza als Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer diente. Nicht viel mehr als die Zelle eines Mönchs, mit einer schmalen, harten Pritsche und einem dafür umso größeren Arbeitstisch ausgestattet. Die Wände waren kahl, ein Schrank voller Bücher und einigen Kleidungsstücken stand dem Bett gegenüber. Er befand sich in der Garnisonsfeste.

Durza schloss erschöpft die Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite. Sein Schädel schmerzte, als würde er gleich zerspringen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Nicht nur wegen der Erschöpfung und der Schmerzen wegen, Wut und Angst waren die Ursache. Was auch immer der König erfahren hatte, es würde in auf gar keinen Fall zufriedenstellen. Schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt hier war. Er hätte die Elfe nicht herbringen dürfen, hätte sie laufen lassen sollen. Er hatte soeben ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Sie würde niemals bis zum Abend des folgenden Tages preisgeben, was sie an Informationen zu verbergen hatte. Dann würde der Imperator wahrscheinlich selbst Nachforschungen anstellen. Galbatorix war nicht sonderlich geduldig. Und die Elfe zu schlau und zu stur und lieber zum Sterben bereit, als auch nur irgendetwas über die Varden zu verraten. Drei Tage gab er ihr noch, dann würde man sie draußen vor der Festung verscharren.

Resigniert zog er die Beine an, schlang die Arme um den Leib und versuchte, das Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen, während er nachdachte. Seine Gedanken begannen von ganz allein in eine Richtung zu laufen, die dem König sicherlich nicht gefallen würde, wüsste er davon. Irgendwann döste er ein, sank sachte in einen leichten, von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf hinab.

Es war bereits dunkel im Zimmer, als das leise Geräusch von Schritten ihn weckte. Es war eine Bedienstete, die ihm einen frischen Krug mit Wasser brachte. Den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, ohne in anzublicken, verrichtete sie ihre Arbeit und huschte wieder hinaus. Heute war einer der Tage, die ihn mit besonderem Nachdruck daran erinnerte, dass das Leben dem Vorteil, kein Mensch zu sein, bei jeder Gelegenheit den Nachteil entgegenstellte, auch nicht als solcher behandelt zu werden. Das Gesinde wie auch die königlichen Beamten und Generäle, die hier dienten, hatten ihn schon immer gemieden. Ein richtiges Gespräch mit einem Menschen hatte er zuletzt vor Jahren geführt. Anweisungen, Befehle, Nachrichten und natürlich die Befragung wichtiger Gefangener. Das war alles, was er tagtäglich zu reden hatte. Er hatte sich aufs Schweigen verlegt.

Plötzlich wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er die Anwesenheit der Elfe vermisste. Da war sie wieder, diese warme Schwere in seiner Brust. Diesmal jedoch stimmte sie ihn nicht fröhlich, sondern traurig. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, wieder mit ihr draußen zu sein, unter der Felswand im Wald. Doch sie waren nun in Gil'ead. Er musste wieder in seine Rolle als rechte Hand des Königs schlüpfen, in der er praktisch alles hatte, nur keine Freiheit. Er war genauso Gefangener, wie sie es war. Sein Käfig allerdings war im Unterschied zu ihrem nicht aus Stein, sondern aus Gold.

Er ließ sich Zeit, als er sich wusch und ankleidete. Mit einem schön geschnitzten Bernsteinkamm glättete er sein zerwühltes Haar. Routiniert, aber langsam gürtete er sein Schwert um, befestigte den tiefroten Umhang mit einer schweren Fibel an seinem Gewand. Seine Bewegungen waren träge, die Melancholie bremste ihn, er war dieser Farce so müde. Entsprechend lange brauchte er, bis er vor der Treppe zu den Kerkern stand. Es war der Eingang zu einem düsterem Reich voller Leid und Schmerzen, Gewimmer und Gestank. Seinem Reich, um genau zu sein. Mit gemessenen Schritten stieg er hinab, grüßte die Wachen knapp und ließ sich zur Zelle der Elfe führen. Man hatte sie in das finsterste, zugigste Loch ganz hinten gebracht, die Hälfte der Zellen war verwaist – ein seltener Zustand übrigens. Aus einer der benachbarten Zellen drang ein so überwältigender Verwesungsgestank, dass der Schatten mit aller Macht den Brechreiz unterdrücken musste. Diese arme Seele musste wohl irgendetwas Grauenhaftes angestellt haben, um sich so ein Ende zu verdienen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man denjenigen verhungern lassen.

Er ließ sich die Zelle aufsperren, wies den Wachmann an, hinter ihm wieder abzuschließen und vor der Tür zu warten. Als er eintrat, empfing ihn tintenschwarze Dunkelheit. Mit einem leisen Murmeln entzündete er die Fackeln, von denen er wusste, dass sie in den Halterungen an den Wänden steckten. Warmes, flackerndes Licht erhellte den niedrigen Raum ein wenig. Die Elfe war an seinem hinteren Ende an der feuchtkalten Wand angekettet. Man hatte ihr die Rüstung genommen und ihr wollenes Untergewand durch einen stinkenden, zerrissenen Lumpen getauscht, der über und über voll Blutflecken war. Ein schwerer Eisenring lag um ihren zierlichen Hals, eine kurze Kette schränkte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit gerade soweit ein, dass sie noch bis zu dem Loch in der Ecke kam, um ihre Notdurft zu verrichten. Sie war wach und starrte ihn aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Schatten", sagte sie mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme. „Du weißt, was die Konsequenz ist?"

„Und weißt du, was die Konsequenz für Aufmüpfigkeit ist?", entgegnete er fest, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.

Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah ihn nur umso hasserfüllter an, als sie die Peitsche in seiner Hand erblickte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das hier ersparen. Es wird deinem Liebreiz wohl nicht unbedingt zuträglich sein, doch ich fürchte, auf andere Weise wirst du wohl kaum zur Beantwortung einiger Fragen bereit sein, oder?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, auf die er ehrlich gesagt keinerlei Reaktion von ihr erwartet hatte, doch sie antwortete ihm scharfzüngig:

„Du kommst zu spät für solche Drohungen, Schatten. Die Ebenmäßigkeit meiner Haut ist das Letzte, um das ich fürchte, vor allem nach der überaus zuvorkommenden Behandlung durch deine Folterknechte."

Sie spie ihm die Worte förmlich entgegen. Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht die Augenbrauen überrascht nach oben zu ziehen, sondern seine starre kühle Miene zu bewahren. Tatsächlich entdeckte er einige Striemen auf ihren bloßen Schenkeln. Galbatorix war schneller gewesen. Er war in einer denkbar schlechten Position. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, der erste zu sein, der sie befragte, zumal ihm auch nichts Gegenteiliges mitgeteilt worden war. Das hier war nur noch Scharade. Die Elfe wusste so gut wie er selbst, dass Durza nicht mehr Herr der Lage war und gegen Galbatorix auf ganzer Linie verloren hatte. Er stand vor der Wahl, dieses aussichtslose Spiel weiterzuspielen oder aufzugeben. Welcher der beiden Wege der richtige war, um seine Haut zu retten, konnte er vom jetzigen Stand der Dinge aus nicht erahnen. Dann würde er den Weg wählen, von dem er noch am ehesten hoffen konnte, dass er ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückgeben würde.

„Nun, dann weißt du ja bereits, was dich erwartet", sprach er leichthin und zerrte die Elfe mithilfe seiner Magie auf die Füße. Er packte sie und drehte sie brutal herum, sodass sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand. Sofort schossen schmiedeeiserne Scharnierfesseln aus dem massiven Gestein, die sich ihr um Hand- und Fußgelenke schlossen.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du auch nur irgendeine Antwort bekommen wirst, du Monster.", zischte sie ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg entgegen. Schneidend krachte er erste Peitschenhieb auf ihren Rücken. Der Stoff des Hemdchens zerriss. Einige der alten Wunden brachen auf. Sie stöhnte. Ein zweiter Hieb, ein Schrei. Blut spritzte. Zwanzig Schläge, zwanzig heisere Schmerzenschreie. Dann hielt er inne. Trat hinter sie. Legte sanft eine Hand auf das offene Fleisch auf ihrem Rücken und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Vielleicht kannst du mich zum Aufhören bewegen, wenn du mir ein wenig über die Varden erzählst, meinst du nicht?"

„Niemals."

Er schlug mit dem Peitschgriff zu. Wieder schrie sie auf. Mit leichtem Druck zeichnete er die Wundränder nach, lauschte ihrem Wimmern, trieb sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns und wusste doch genau, dass er sie weder um Gnade flehen hören würde noch etwas über die Varden und ihre Pläne herausfinden würde.


	7. Den Abgrund hinab

A/N: Wie im vorigen Kapitel auch hier wieder eine Warnung vor expliziten Gewaltdarstellungen. Wie gehabt mögen die Leute mit den schwachen Nerven hier besser nicht weiterlesen, ich will nicht an schlafraubenden Alpträumen schuldig sein.

Den Abgrund hinab

Als er wieder auf den Gang der Kerkerzeile hinaustrat, war er blutbesudelt und ihm war speiübel. Wankend schleppte er sich zurück in seine Kammer, wo er sich übergab. Er hatte die ganze Nacht in der Zelle verbracht und nichts erfahren. Am heutigen Abend würde Galbatorix seine Versagen ahnden. Vermutlich mit dem Tod oder Schlimmerem. Da war es wieder, dieses Wühlen in seiner Kehle. Schuld. Ja, er war schuldig. Er hatte nicht nur sein eigenes Leben weggeworfen. Auch das der Elfe, auch das von tausend weiteren Gefangenen, die er im Lauf der Jahre langsam und qualvoll zu Tode gefoltert hatte. Er hatte gefoltert und gemordet und alles getan, um die Gunst des Königs nicht zu verlieren. Lange Zeit hatte er es geschafft, doch neuerdings begann alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte, wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenzufallen. Er grinste sardonisch: Ein Kartenhaus aus schwarzen Petern. Eifrig hatte er Sünde auf Sünde getürmt, um nicht im Morast der Sündhaftigkeit zu versinken. Er hatte Feuer mit Feuer bekämpft und musste sich jetzt wundern, dass er sich die Hände verbrannt hatte. Ein hysterisches Lachen schüttelte ihn. Für so schlau und gerissen hatte er sich gehalten, und jetzt, wo ihm die Augen aufgingen, sah er den Narren, der er war. Hilflose Wut kochte hoch, ließ ihn erneut erbrechen. Oh, er schämte sich seiner selbst. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, auf dem Boden kauernd wiegte er sich vor und zurück, die scharfen Fingernägel bohrten sich durch das dünne Hemd in seine Haut. Sein Geist raste, er wusste sich keinen Ausweg mehr. Alles deutete auf sein Ende hin. Die Elfe würde nicht reden, Galbatorix schien ihn satt zu haben und konnte ihn doch nicht einfach laufen lassen, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er überlief. Er konnte auch nicht fliehen, er wusste nicht wohin. Vom Imperator _und_ den Varden gejagt zu werden war etwas, das niemand, nicht einmal ein Schatten, länger als eine Woche überleben konnte. Allerdings – konnte sich Galbatorix wirklich leisten, seinen mächtigsten Magier zu verlieren? Eigentlich nicht, es sei denn...

Grausen packte ihn. Schon seit längerer Zeit, das wusste er, war der König auf der Suche nach einem Mittel, einem anderen Wesen die magische Kraft zu entziehen und sich selbst anzueignen. Möglicherweise hatte er dieses Mittel gefunden. Dass es nicht unmöglich war, wusste er ebenfalls. Zwei oder drei Mal war er selbst schon Zeuge eines solchen Vorgangs gewesen. Allerdings waren die Beteiligten immer von Natur aus magiebegabte Wesen gewesen, und nie Menschen, die ihre magische Kraft durch die Drachen bezogen.

Wie betäubt wechselte er seine Kleidung und kehrte wieder zurück in die Kerker. Diesmal hatte er keine einfache Lederpeitsche in der Hand, als er ihre Zelle betrat. Als sie die mit metallenen Dornen besetzte Geisel sah, riss sie entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Diesmal werde ich nicht von dir ablassen, bevor ich eine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, Elfenweib", zischte er wütend und warf sie bösartig grinsend an die Wand, wo sofort wieder Hand- und Fußschellen sich ihrer zarten Gelenke bemächtigten. Sirrend und in schneller Abfolge gingen die ersten zwanzig Hiebe auf sie nieder. „Was hast du gestern meinen Dienern erzählt?"

„Nichts."

Er glaubte ihr nicht. Weitere fünf Schläge, die ihren Rücken in eine einzige Wunde verwandelten. Zusätzlich riss er mit aller Macht an ihrem geistigen Schutzschild. Es brauchte weitere zehn Hiebe mit der Geisel und noch brutaleren Druck auf ihren Geist, um ihn zu durchbrechen. Er brauchte nicht lange, um das gesuchte Gespäch zu finden. Es bestand hauptsächlich aus den ungeschickten Fragen des schmierigen Kerkermeisters und ihren hasserfüllten, zynischen Spitzen sowie ihren Schreien. Doch Information hatte sie keine preisgegeben. Er lächelte zufrieden, und wollte gerade beginnen, nach Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der Varden zu suchen, als sie ihn mit einem verzweifelten „Nein!" aus ihren Gedanken beförderte.

Die Wut in ihm loderte. So nahe am Ziel und dann das. Die Alte Sprache murmelnd verwandelte er etwas Dreck vom Zellenboden in reines Salz.

„Nein, meine Liebe?", fragte er süffisant und begann, ihr das Salz in die Wunden zu reiben. Ihre Schreie verloren alles menschliche. Als er endlich von ihr abließ, war sie nur noch ein wimmerndes Bündel.

Durza ließ sich von den Wachen einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser aus den Quellen unter der Festung bringen. Er riss einen Fetzen ihres Gefangenenkittels ab, tauchte ihn ein und wusch ihr mit etwas mehr Druck als nötig die Wunden aus. Ihm war jedes Mittel recht, um an auch nur irgendeine Information zu kommen. Wieder brüllte und kreischte sie ihren Schmerz hinaus, drohte ihm mit sich überschlagender Stimme einen grausamen Tod an, sollte sie diese Zelle lebend verlassen. Er lachte sie aus und fuhr mit der Behandlung des verletzten Fleisches fort. Als er fertig war, war das Wasser im Eimer rot. Kraftlos hing die Elfe in ihren Fesseln an der Wand. Sie war bewusstlos, fieberte wieder. Die kärglichen Mahlzeiten, die man ihr gebracht hatte, waren unberührt. Sie musste kurz vor dem Verhungern sein, zumindest nach menschlichen Maßstäben. Wieder trat er hinter sie, legte ihr diesmal beide Hände auf den Rücken und flüsterte einen Heilzauber, der die Wunden schloss.

Der Energieschub riss sie aus der Ohnmacht. Sie spürte ihn hinter sich, so nah. Ihr Körper spannte sich an. Ihre Angst war förmlich zu riechen. Spielerisch ließ er seine Hände wandern. Die rosafarbene, neu entstandene Haut auf ihrem Rücken musste übersensibel sein. Seine Finger waren eiskalt von dem Wasser und fühlten sich bestimmt widerwärtig an. Er grinste. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hände ein wenig weiter unter ihr zerrissenes Gewand, streichelte ihre Hüften, genoss es, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog. Er trat noch näher an sie heran, bis nur noch Millimeter seine Brust von ihren Schultern trennten, dann beugte er sich vor, um ihr mit sanfter, samtiger Stimme ins Ohr zu hauchen: „Faolin, nicht wahr? Erzähl mir von ihm."

Sie versteinerte praktisch. Er spürte ihre Wut, ihren Zorn und ihre Trauer. So dicht unter einer so dünnen Oberfläche. Lange würde sie die Kontrolle nicht mehr behalten.

„Siehst du ihn vor dir, wenn du allein bist? Sein Gesicht? Siehst du, wie er starb? Wie ihn mein Fluch trifft, wie er vom Pferd fällt und von den Füßen der Urgals zerstampft wird?"

Sie zitterte vor Zorn. Ihre Zähne waren fest aufeinandergebissen, ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

„Ein gnädiger Tod, nicht wahr? Vielleicht hätte ich ihn gefangennehmen sollen und ihn foltern, an deiner statt. Dann würdest du jetzt im Wald liegen und verfaulen."

Das war genug. Sie verlor die Beherrschung, riss an ihren Fesseln, schrie und tobte und war doch hilflos ihm ausgeliefert. Er lachte nur und drang zum zweiten Mal in ihren Geist vor. Er fand sich in einem einzigen gigantischen Chaos aus Erinnerungen wieder, die ihn wütend umtobten. Die meisten betrafen ihren Verlobten. Er erhaschte einige Blicke in die Hauptstadt der Elfen, erblickte ein dunkelhäutiges Gesicht, das ihm bekannt wart: Ajihad. Er folgte dieser Spur, doch die Bilder verschmierten zusehends, sodass es ihm unmöglich war, aus den Farbschleiern etwas herauszulesen. Doch plötzlich manifestierte sich ein Bild klar vor ihm. Ein dunkler Wald, nebelverhangen. Ein junger Mann mit Pfeil und Bogen auf der Jagd. Das Ei auf dem Waldboden. Dann ein Bauernhaus in den Bergen. Der Buckel. Ein blauer Drache schlüpfte. Das Bild verschmierte, löste sich auf. Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Er zog sich zurück, ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf den Lippen. Die Elfe war wieder bewusstlos, fiel schlaff in seine Arme, als er die Fesseln löste. Behutsam legte er sie auf die harte Pritsche, breitete seinen Mantel über sie. Sie sollte ruhig sehen, dass er ihr Entgegenkommen – auch wenn es unfreiwillig war – großzügig honorierte. Zufrieden lächelnd begab er sich zum Thronsaal, die Hände noch immer beschmiert mit ihrem Blut.

Die Nachricht vom Aufenthaltsort des Eies hatte Galbatorix' Zorn vorübergehend gemildert, als er jedoch hörte, dass der Drache geschlüpft wäre, explodierte er förmlich. Er griff den Schatten mit einer überwältigenden Kraft an, warf ihn zu Boden, machte ihn jeder Bewegung unfähig und ließ dann einen wahren Hagel an schmerzhaften Flüchen auf ihn niedergehen. Er wäre unfähig, ein paar Informationen aus einem dreisten Elfenweib herauszubringen, ein Versager, nichtsnutzig. Dann war er über ihm, packte ihn an der Kehle, würgte ihn, der Wahnsinn loderte in seinen Augen. Seine Magie fuhr wie ein Schwarm wildgewordener Klingen über den Schatten hinweg. Wahrscheinlich hätte er seinen Untergebenen noch umgebracht, wäre nicht ein Bote dazwischengekommen, der Galbatorix' sofortige Abreise nach Uru'baen forderte. Durza lag blutend und der Ohnmacht nahe auf dem kalten Stein und wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, bis der Imperator den Raum verlassen hatte. Ein letzter Fußtritt von metallbeschlagenen Stiefeln direkt in seinen Magen, dann hastige, schwere Schritte, eine knallende Tür und endlich, endlich Stille. Wie hatte er das bisher nur ausgehalten? Stöhnend stemmte er sich in die Höhe, das Blut troff ihm vom Kinn und aus den zahlreichen Schnitten, die seinen Körper der Länge nach überzogen. Nannte man das Pech oder eher komplettes, vollständiges, absolutes Versagen auf ganzer Linie?


	8. Farbe Sepia, seziert

Farbe Sepia, seziert

Er brauchte die ganze Nacht, um sich halbwegs zu regenerieren. Am folgenden Morgen waren die Schnitte immer noch sichtbar, aber verschorft. Sie spannten und brannten bei jeder Bewegung. Er sah schrecklich aus. Als er die Kerkerzelle der Elfe betrat, musste er zu seiner Verbitterung feststellen, dass seine Gefangene wesentlich erholter aussah als er. Sie schlief noch, hatte seinen Umhang fest um sich gewickelt. Das dunkle Rot stand ihr gut. Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich ließ er sich auf dem Rand der Pritsche nieder. Er würde warten, bis sie von selbst erwachte. Den Ausdruck des Entsetztens auf ihrem Gesicht würde er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

Er musste lange warten, ehe sie blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug. Er bemerkte es nicht, hatte vollkommen in Gedanken versunken an die Wand gestarrt, das Gesicht auf die Hände und die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Als sie ihn erkannte, zuckte sie zusammen. Sein Kopf flog herum, seine gelblichen Augen bohrten sich in ihre grünen.

„Ein guten Morgen wünsche ich", begrüßte er sie mit einem maliziösen Lächeln. Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur verwirrt auf seinen Umhang, der über sie gebreitet war.

„Behalte ihn. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass die Nächte hier unten verdammt kalt sind." Seine Stimme klang freundlich, ganz anders als gestern. In ihren Blick trat ein misstrauischer Ausdruck. Ganz offensichtlich traute sie dem Frieden nicht. Plötzlich funkelte in dem warmen Dunkelgrün ihrer Augen eine geradezu kindliche Neugier auf. Ihr Blick war auf seinen Hals gerichtet.

„Du blutest, Schatten." Ihre Stimme war über die Maßen heiser und fast gar nicht mehr als ihre zu erkennen. Er fasste sich an die Stelle unter seinem Kieferknochen, die ihren Blick so fesselte und fühlte tatsächlich Blut. Einer der Schnitte war wieder aufgerissen. Glücklicherweise trug er ein sehr hochgeschlossenes Gewand, sodass sie nicht sehen konnte, wie der Rest von seinem Körper aussah.

„War dein Meister nicht zufrieden mit dem, was er erfahren hat?" Sie neckte ihn. Er sah das kaum merkliche Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Er verzog das Gesicht, wischte sich ärgerlich das Blut ab und wandte sich ab.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und einer der Wachmänner kam herein. Er brachte ihre Mahlzeit. Mit einem knappen, erschrockenen Blick auf den Schatten, der so seelenruhig auf der Bettkante der Gefangenen saß, sein Umhang über sie gebreitet, stellte er die Schüssel neben der Tür ab und verließ den Raum wieder. Hafergrütze gab es heute also. Der Koch überbot sich Woche für Woche von neuem.

Durza stand auf und ging hinüber, um ihr die Schüssel zu holen.

„Du solltest etwas essen. Deine Kraft schwindet zusehends.", sagte er sanft. Irritiert blickte sie ihn an, warf dann einen Blick auf den schleimig grauen Brei, der mehr Kleister ähnelte als einer Mahlzeit. Sie drehte sich weg und starrte an die Wand. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln zog Durza einen wunderschönen, rotbackigen Apfel aus einer Tasche seines Gewandes und hielt ihn ihr hin. Der Blick, den er jetzt erntete, war geradezu entgeistert, dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen, setzte sich auf, griff sich die Schüssel und begann mit offensichtlichem Ekel, den Inhalt in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Der Schatten lachte kurz und freudlos, stellte den Apfel dann aber neben dem Bett auf den Boden. Kaum hatte sie ihr kärgliches Mahl beendet, sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, wankte zu dem Loch in der Ecke und übergab sich. Erschöpft und mit schweissnasser Stirn sank sie an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem ging schwer. Sie hatte tatsächlich keine Kraft mehr, ihr Magen rebellierte gegen jede Nahrung. Mit zitternden Fingern wischte sie sich über die Lippen, nur um sich kurz danach noch einmal zu erbrechen. Das Zittern ging auf ihren gesamten Körper über. Sorge ergriff ihn. Der Zustand seiner Gefangenen war kritisch. Heute musste er die Foltersitzung wohl ausfallen lassen, damit würde er sie nur umbringen. Dann wäre ihm der endgültige Bruch mit Galbatorix sicher.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Behutsam wischte er ihr das Erbrochene von den Lippen und den Schweiss von der Stirn. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, gegen seine Berührungen zu protestieren. Wie am Abend zuvor zog er sie in seine Arme und legte sie auf die Pritsche. Sie wimmerte, krümmte sich und schlang die Arme um ihren Bauch. Das Fieber war sehr hoch, weit über dem, was ein Mensch überleben konnte. Er eilte hinaus, um Wasser und einige Lappen zu holen und ein fiebersenkendes Mittel beschaffen zu lassen. Kaum war er zurück auf der Schwelle der Zellentür, warf ihn ein Ausbruch magischer Kraft zurück. Die Elfe schrie auf, ihr Leib wurde von schlimmen Zuckungen geschüttelt. Dünne, weißlich grüne Funken eruptierten von ihren Händen, die sie sich gegen den Schädel presste. Ihr Schutzschild, überdimensional aufgeblasen, hinderte ihn am Betreten des Raumes. Er konnte nichts für sie tun, war gezwungen zurzusehen und zu hoffen, dass dieser Anfall nicht tödlich endete. Er hatte dergleichen schon öfter gesehen – vor allem bei Lehrlingen, die sich körperlich komplett verausgabt hatten, ihre Magie aber kaum verbraucht hatten. Der Körper stieß in einer Reaktion des Selbstschutzes die magische Energie ab, verbrauchte unkontrolliert in Sekunden Unmengen davon, um zu verhindern, dass die zu starke, ungewohnte Kraft ihn innerlich verbrannte, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihm auch sämtliche Lebensenergie entzogen wurde. So etwas konnte nur eine starke Seele überleben, die auch den _Willen_ hatte, dem Tod zu entkommen. Diejenige, die es überlebten, brauchten Monate oder gar Jahre, um zu ihren alten Fähigkeiten zurückzufinden.

Noch einmal bäumte sich die Elfe auf, stieß einen bestialischen, markerschütternden Schrei aus und fiel dann schlaff zurück auf das harte Holz der Pritsche. Der Schild brach zusammen, die Funken verschwanden blitzartig wieder in ihrem Leib.

Durza, den Eimer in der Hand und die Tücher auf dem Arm, trat vorsichtig ein, auf ein Nachbeben gefasst. Es kam nicht. Er setzte sich neben seine Gefangene, fühlte ihren Puls und kontrollierte die Atmung. Beides nur noch schwach vorhanden – aber immerhin. Er wusch ihr das Gesicht, legte ihr einen weiteren nasskalten Lappen auf die Stirn.

Nach einiger Zeit stabilisierte sich ihr Puls ein wenig, auch ihre Atmung wurde kräftiger und sie begann zu träumen. Nachdem sie ihren Geist nicht mehr vor Zugriffen geschützt hatte, bekam jedes magiebegabte Wesen, das sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, unwillkürlich mit, was sich in ihrer Gedankenwelt abspielte. Dieser Schutz der eigenen Gedanken diente, wie er damals in der Wüste von Haeg gelernt hatte, nämlich nicht nur dazu, etwas vor anderen zu verbergen, sondern auch, andere vor den eigenen Gedanken zu schützen. Nach den langen Jahren, die er jetzt schon mit der Ausübung von Magie verbracht hatte, war ihm langsam bewusst geworden, was der alte Zauberer damit gemeint hatte: Gedanken konnten töten, wenn man sie nicht ständig unter Kontrolle hielt.

Er wusste, dass er jetzt mehr denn je in Lebensgefahr war. Sie hasste ihn und sobald sie nur einen einzigen hasserfüllten Gedanken an ihn verschwendete, dann würde er das schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen. Momentan bewegten sich ihre Träume in vergleichsweise harmlosen Bahnen. Ihr Verlobter, Kindheitserinnerungen, Bilder von Ritten durch einen lichten, wunderschönen Wald. Dann plötzlich fokusierte sich der Strom der Erinnerungen auf etwas außerhalb der Kerkermauern. Einer alter Mann, ein Junge, ein halbwüchsiger blauer Drache. Der Junge sah auf, blickte genau in ihre Richtung. Er schien verwirrt zu sein, fuhr sich über die Augen. Der Drache wurde ebenfalls unruhig. Der Schatten biss ärgerlich die Zähne zusammen, als er den Alten erkannte: Brom. Ausgerechnet er musste sich des Jungen angenommen haben. Jetzt würde es natürlich schwierig werden, ihn für das Imperium zu gewinnen. Allerdings... die Elfe hatte den jungen Reiter kontaktiert und ihm wahrscheinlich ein Bild ihrer Gefangenschaft gezeigt. Mit etwas Glück war der junge Mann dumm genug und kam her. Wenn man ihn nur geschickt genug lockte...

Die Träume der Elfe kehrten wieder zurück zum alten Sujet. Faolin, der letzte Ritt mit ihm, der Angriff. Plötzlich schlug dem Schatten der pure Hass, einer Feuerlohe gleich, entgegen und ließ ihn entsetzt aufspringen. Doch zu spät. Er wurde gegen die Wand geschmettert, fühlte unglaublichen Druck auf sich und merkte, wie seine Rippen zu knacken begannen. Unsichtbare Peitschen fuhren auf seinen Leib nieder, seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Wie mit tausend feinen Nadeln begannen sich die Gedanken der Elfe auf seinem Körper zu manifestieren, wuschen mit sanften Rucken seine Kleidung weg, spülten die Schnitte, die er dem Imperator verdankte, einfach davon, bis sein ganzes Selbst eingehüllt war von grünen Funken, die auf tiefroten Wasserfällen tanzen. Unter dem Schmerz gaben seine Beine nach, konnten ihn nicht mehr tragen. Er sackte zu Boden, kein Stückchen Haut an ihm war noch unversehrt. Die Pein auf seiner Brust intensivierte sich. Wie mit glühenden Eisen aufgebrannt erschienen Lettern auf dem wunden Fleisch. Sein Blick war auf die Elfe gerichtet, die noch immer reglos im Bett lag, die Augen aufgerissen. Ihre Augäpfel waren schwarz verfärbt, ohne zu blinzeln starrte sie ihn an. Ein Dämon. Mit letzter Kraft sandte er ihr einen austreibenden Fluch entgegen, er sah den üblen Geist weichen, dann wurde er von den Wachmännern aus dem Raum gezerrt.

Keuchend, blutüberströmt, nackt und frierend lag er auf dem kalten Stein und versuchte, seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Gebt ihr", krächzte er mühsam. „Gebt ihr die stärkste, magiehämmende Droge, die ihr finden könnt. Beeilt euch." Zwei der Männer sprinteten davon, ein dritter breitete eine Decke über den Schatten. Dankbar schloss er die Augen. Ein Glück, dass die Wachen so schnell reagiert hatten. Noch ein wenig länger, und er hätte sterben können. Er war verwirrt. Wieso beschwor sie einen Geist? Eines wusste er über die Elfen: Sie hassten nichts mehr als Geisterbeschwörer und Schatten, Leute die dumm genug waren, einen Dämon heraufzubeschwören und nicht stark genug, um seiner Gier standzuhalten. Leute wie ihn. Er hatte noch nie von einem Elfen gehört, der zum Schatten geworden war, geschweige denn von einem, der überhaupt versucht hatte, einen von seinem Volk zu rufen. Wieso tat sie es dann? Glaubte sie etwa, sie könnte ihn wirklich mit seinesgleichen zur Strecke bringen?

Vielleicht hatte sie es gar nicht absichtlich getan, vielleicht hatte sich der Dämon einfach ihrer geschwächten Seele bemächtigt. Das setzte natürlich voraus, dass er irgendwoher gewusst haben musste, dass hier eine Seele zu haben war. Vage begann er sich wieder an die Zeit vor Carsaibs Übernahme zu erinnern. War er nicht auch rastlos durch die Lande gestreift, immer von einem Ballungszentrum negativer Gefühle zum nächsten? Damals, als Carsaib ihn beschworen hatte, war er nicht zufällig dort gewesen. Er hatte die Eruption des Hasses schon Tage im Voraus gespürt und sich bereit gehalten. Er. Hah, er war ja erst in Carsaib selbst entstanden. Er hatte vor seiner Menschwerdung aus vielen kleineren Geistern bestanden, die vom rasenden Zorn des Nomadenjungen verschmolzen und übermächtig wurden und sich schließlich dessen Seele einverleibten. Und zu ihm wurden, Durza.

„Meister?", hörte er den Wachmann neben ihm vorsichtig fragen.

Er schlug die Augen auf und bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Benötigt Ihr Hilfe, mein Herr?" Der Wachmann war verschüchtert, ihm war die Situation offensichtlich peinlich.

„Danke, nein. Seht nur zu, das unsere Gefangene sobald wie möglich ruhiggestellt ist.", knurrte er und erhob sich mühsam. Für einen Moment begann seine Sicht zu verschwimmen, haltsuchend griff er dorthin, wo er die Wand vermutete. Der Mann griff zu und stabilisierte ihn, sagte aber nichts. Durza nickte knapp. Mit zittrigen, vorsichtigen Schritten begann er seinen Weg zurück in seine Kammer. Immer wieder musste er sich an der Wand abstützen. Die Treppe erschien ihm so schwierig zu gehen wie ein Gebirgspass. Doch letztendlich schaffte er es bis zu seinem Bett, in das er sich so schwer fallen ließ, wie ein Stein ins Wasser sinkt. Noch immer sickerte Blut aus seinen zahllosen Wunden. Er sah aus, als wäre ein tollwütiges Nagelbrett über ihn hergefallen. Seufzend sprach er einige Heilzauber über sich. Verging denn eigentlich kein Tag mehr, an dem er nicht mindestens einmal blutend und entkräftet am Boden lag? Anscheinend nicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich auch die letzte Wunde geschlossen hatte, die Brandzeichen auf seiner Brust waren allerdings noch immer genauso präsent wie zuvor. Sie nässten ein wenig. Er versuchte sie zu entziffern, es gelang ihm nicht. Es waren Elfenrunen, soviel war sicher. Doch seit er diese Schrift zum letzten Mal gelesen hatte, war einige Zeit vergangen. Er würde heute wohl einige Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen müssen. Wenigstens etwas Angenehmes an diesem reichlich schwarzen Tag. Sprichwörtlich schwarz, denn der Himmel war mit tiefgrauen Wolken verhangen. Die Tage in Gil'ead waren fast immer so. Düster und verregnet.

Anfangs hatte er dieses Wetter gehasst, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich so daran gewöhnt, dass es ihm höchst willkommen war. Sonnenschein vertrug sich nämlich nicht sonderlich gut mit der tristen Architektur der Garnisonsstadt. Das Dämmerlicht, das die tiefhängenden Wolken verursachten, zeichnete die sich ewig wiederholenden rechten Winkel zumindest etwas weicher als sie waren. Außerdem fielen die Schatten bei starker Bewölkung tiefer. Er fühlte sich wohl im Halbdunkel. Die Stadt war insgesamt stiller, über allem hing eine dezente Melancholie, eine Schläfrigkeit, die zu leicht war, um zum Träumen einzuladen und doch zu schwer, um wirklich wach zu bleiben. Galbatorix hatte einmal, als die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen noch existiert hatte, zu ihm gemeint, es wäre die perfekte Stadt für seinesgleichen. Durza hatte nur gelächelt – er war diesbezüglich anderer Meinung. Zu viel menschengeschaffene Ordnung für seinen Geschmack. Zu viele rechte Winkel, zu viele verschlossene Türen, zu viel Grau überall. Nein, Städte mochte er an und für sich nicht. Der einzige Vorteil an ihnen war, dass die Menschen hier ihre Erinnerungen und Erkenntnisse in Form von Bibliotheken zusammentrugen. Das hatte er Galbatorix damals gesagt, und der hatte gelacht. Freundlich, aber auch ein wenig spöttisch. Das war immer das große Problem zwischen ihnen gewesen, das wohl letztendlich dazu geführt hatte, dass die Dinge jetzt so merkwürdig schlecht standen. Lange Zeit hatte Galbatorix in freundschaftlich behandelt, hatte seine verschrobene, teils unwirsche Art toleriert, ihm nie einen Strick daraus gedreht. Allerdings war die Beziehung der beiden Männer nie von einem besonderen Vertrauen gekennzeichnet gewesen. Der Imperator hatte immer auf ihn hinuntergeschaut, vielleicht gründete diese Herablassung auf seiner Nichtmenschlichkeit. Doch Hass oder Verachtung hatte er ihm nie entgegengebracht, sondern seinen brillianten Verstand und seine überragenden magischen Fähigkeiten, wenn auch allesamt dunkler Natur, wertgeschätzt. Lange Jahre war er der engste Berater des Königs gewesen – doch jetzt? Was war er jetzt?

Die Frage nagte noch an ihm, als er die Bibliothek schon längst wieder mit nur unzufriedenstellenden Antworten verlassen hatte. Als was genau betrachtete ihn Galbatorix denn nun? Als Sklaven? Als Widersacher? Als Neider? Als jemanden, der ihn vom Thron stoßen wollte? Gewaltsam verdrängte er die bohrenden Fragen aus seinem Geist. Er musste sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Stundenlange Grübeleien über dieses gescheiterte Beziehungsverhältnis brachten ihn nicht weiter. Er musste zunächste einmal in Erfahrung bringen, was diese Elfenrunen zu bedeuten hatten. Es handelte sich um eine Art Gedicht, soviel hatte er herausgefunden. Die einzelnen Zeilen fielen alle in einem bestimmten Rhythmus, der aus der Reihung des Silben hervorging. Er hatte die Zeichen entziffert, konnte die Worte lesen, doch übersetzen konnte er sie nicht. Typisch für alles, was Galbatorix tat, war auch die Ausstattung der Bibliothek. Er hatte ruhmvolle, wichtige, hochinteressante und vor allem teure Bücher angehäuft, doch es fehlte an Grundlagenwerken. Darüber hatte er sich schon mehrfach mit dem Imperator gestritten und letztlich doch einsehen müssen, dass die Bibliothek für diesen kein wichtiges Werkzeug für sein Schaffen darstellte, sondern einzig und allein der Angeberei diente. Wenn er ein Standardwerk für Übersetzungszwecke suchte, musste er jedesmal die kleine, aber umso besser ausgestattete Bibliothek in Dras Leona aufsuchen, was eine knapp zweiwöchige Reise oder Wartezeit erforderte, bis er das entsprechende Buch in den Händen hielt. Galbatorix weigerte sich nämich standhaft, entsprechende Werke anzuschaffen. Nach jeder Diskussion hatte Durza einige prächtig ausgeschmückte, sehr spezielle Folianten in den Regalen gefunden, die zwar alle sehr schön anzusehen waren, aber keiner hatte ihm bisher auch nur irgendwie weitergeholfen. Der Imperator betrat die Bibliothek im Übrigen nur zu einem einzigen Zweck: Um höfischen Besuchern seinen Glanz und seine Macht vor Augen zu führen.

Zähneknirschend klopfte der Schatten an die Tür des Quartiers eines der wenigen engen Mitarbeiter, die er sich über die Jahre ausgewählt hatte. Ein Mann mittleren Alters, nur wenig begabt in der Zauberkunst, jedoch ungleich belesener. In seinen Anfangsjahren hier war er der leitende Bibliothekar gewesen, doch hatte er seinen Posten dem König bald vor die Füße geworfen. Er könne es nicht mitansehen, wie in dieser Schatzkammer der Wert des Wissens mit Füßen getreten werde und sprach damit exakt das Problem an, das Durza bei jedem Bibliotheksbesuch beinahe zur Rage brachte: Man konnte mit dem vorhandenen Material einfach nicht arbeiten. Seitdem putzte der Mann in der Bibliothek. Was er zugegebenermaßen sehr gewissenhaft machte. Durza nutzte seine Dienste gerne für die zermürbenden Reisen nach Dras Leona, die dieser auch bereitwillig auf sich nahm. Er freute sich über jede gut sortierte Bibliothek, die er betreten durfte. Außerdem hatte er Beziehungen zum dortigen Leiter der Bibliothek, wodurch er die eine oder andere Ausnahmegenehmigung für den Schatten herausschlagen konnte. Durza entlohnte ihn großzügig dafür.

Auch diesen Auftrag nahm er ohne Zögern an, empfahl dem Hexenmeister eines der Bücher aus seinem Privatbesitz, und machte sich am selben Abend noch auf den Weg. Durza genoss seine Gesellschaft, allerdings hatte der Mann, wie alle anderen hier in der Festung, deutliche Vorbehalte dem Schatten gegenüber. Selten gelang es ihm, ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen und selbst wenn es ihm gelang, wirkte der Andere immer etwas verunsichert und wählte seine Worte sehr genau. Dabei wäre er der Letzte gewesen, den Durza wegen irgendetwas angeschwärzt hätte. Verdammt schade, dass die wirklich brauchbaren Leute immer eine solche Angst vor ihm hatten.

A/N: Nun, dieses Kapitel bezieht sich stärker auf Durza und sein persönliches Umfeld, denn auf seine Beziehung zu Arya, die in den vergangenen Kapiteln im Vordergrund steht. Wie der Kapiteltitel schon sagt, legt der Schatten für uns einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit frei. Die ist natürlich soweit von mir ein wenig ausgeschmückt, weil das was in den Büchern darüber zu finden ist, sehr mau ausfällt. Was seine Relation zu Galbatorix angeht, sind das ebenfalls nur Vermutungen, sollten die Bücher etwas anderes aussagen, bitte ich denjenigen, dem das aufgefallen ist, mir das bitte mitzuteilen.


	9. Auf Schwingen

Auf Schwingen

Seine Rückkehr in die Zelle der Elfe verzögerte sich an diesem Abend etwas. Er hatte noch einige Zeit auf einem der Balkone der Festung verbracht, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Wetter draußen hätten andere wohl grauenvoll genannt, ihn versetzte es in Hochstimmung. Ein Gewitter zog herauf, der Himmel war westwärts pechschwarz überströmt, der Wind war kalt und böig und umtobte die dicken Mauern der Garnisonsfeste. Noch regnete es nicht. Durza stand an der Balustrade, beide Hände auf die Brüstung gestützt, das Gesicht himmelwärts gewand und genoss das kalte Toben in seinen Haaren und seinem Gewand. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und er würde sie wieder sehen können...

Ein junger Magier, mit dem er vor langer Zeit einen Ritt nach Surda hatte unternehmen müssen, hatte ihm erzählt, er würde sie Wetterfeen nennen. Die Geister, die verlorenen Seelen, die mit jedem Sturm über die Lande zogen. Geister, wie er einst einer gewesen war. Bei jedem Gewitter versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wie es wohl gewesen war, mit dem Sturm zu ziehen, doch nie hatte er es geschafft. Traurig sah er in den Himmel hinauf, die Wolken zogen schneller, ein eiskalter Regentropfen streifte seine Wange.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis das Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte. Da waren sie. Dutztende verwischter Gestalten, man hätte sie für Nebelfetzen halten mögen, wenn man nicht genau wusste, was sie waren. Sie tanzten zwischen den Wolken umher, verschwanden, tauchten wieder auf. Schossen vom Wind getrieben wie Speere über ihn hinweg. Diese Sehnsucht. Er musste gegen das starke Bedürfnis kämpfen, auf die Balustrade zu steigen und zu springen, mit ihnen zu ziehen. Es war aberwitzig, irrational. Sie wünschten sich nichts mehr als endlich wieder einen Körper zu haben, und er würde seinen am liebsten aufgeben und ihnen folgen.

Eine Weile noch stand er da, vollkommen durchnässt, und verlor sich im unschuldigen Spiel der silbrigen Gestalten. Dann, seufzend, trat er in den Schutz der Burg zurück, trocknete sein schwarzes, reich verziertes Gewand und begab sich hinunter in die Finsternis der Kerker.

„Wie ist ihr Zustand?", fragte er den Kerkermeister knapp.

„Sie schläft momentan. Wenn sie wach ist, bewegt sie sich kaum, im Schlaf schreit sie manchmal. Ich habe sie ihre Beine nicht ein einziges Mal bewegen sehen, mein Herr. Im Übrigen sind ihre Hände völlig verbrannt."

Durza nickte wissend und ging den Gang hinab. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Sie hatte seinen Stabilisierungszauber durchbrochen und musste jetzt letztendlich doch mit den Konsequenzen zurechtkommen, die ein gebrochener Rücken nach sich zog. Die verbrannten Hände waren ungewöhnlich.

Neugierig geworden trat er ein. Sie schlief tief und fest. Der Umhang war zur Hälfte von ihr heruntergerutscht, eine ihrer schlanken Hände baumelte über die Bettkante. Im sanften Licht der Fackeln war die Verbrennung überdeutlich sichtbar. Die Haut war geschwärzt, schälte sich ab, darunter war zum Teil offenes Fleisch, zum Teil rosafarbene, vernarbte Haut zu sehen. Die Wunden nässten. Er sprach einen kühlenden Zauber darüber, später würde er sie verbinden. Als er von der Hand wieder aufsah, blickte sie ihn an. Wie am Morgen zuvor setzte er sich auf die Kante der Pritsche. Sie versuchte, zur Seite zu rutschen, um ihn nicht berühren zu müssen, schaffte es aber nicht und blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen.

„Was für ein Teufelszeug habt ihr mir gegeben?", flüsterte sie.

Das freudlose Lachen entfuhr ihm einem Schnauben gleich. „Nur eine vollkommen harmlose, magiehämmende Droge, meine Liebe." Er versuchte, die Verachtung aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen.

„Und warum ist es mir dann unmöglich, meine Beine zu bewegen? Bewirkt die Droge das auch?" Ihr gelang es nicht, das Zittern der Panik zu verbergen, das mit ihren Worten mitschwang.

„Weil deine Rückenwirbel zerschmettert sind, ganz einfach." Er ließ den Satz auf sie wirken, nahm amüsiert wahr, wie ihre Gesichtszüge zunächst in Fassungslosigkeit, dann Angst, Panik, Rage und schließlich Verzweiflung abglitten, ehe sie zur Ungläubigkeit zurückkehrten.

„Du lügst, Schatten!"

Er verneinte.

„Aber wie...?"

„Wie du dann die letzten Tage laufen konntest? Ein Stabilisierungszauber, den ich kurz nach dem Bruch über deine Wirbel gelegt habe. Heute morgen hast du ihn entkräftet. Seitdem bist du wieder gelähmt."

Sie blieb stumm. Schluckte schwer. Blinzelte mehrmals, um die Tränen in ihren Augen zu verbergen. Die Nachricht musste sie hart getroffen haben, sie, deren Stolz wahrscheinlich das Größte an ihr wahr. Seine Lippen zuckten spöttisch. Oh, wie hilflos sie sich vorkommen musste. Ihrer Magie beraubt, bewegungsunfähig, mitten im Herz der feindlichen Macht, wo ihr niemand zu Hilfe kommen würde – ausgeliefert auf Gedeih und Verderb. Ohne einen Freund, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Gnade.

Er blickte ihr geradeheraus in die Augen.

„Ich kann dich heilen. Nicht sofort, nicht auf einmal, aber jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Dies ist mein Handel, den ich dir anbiete: Du gibst mir die Informationen, die ich brauche und ich heile dich im Gegenzug dafür."

„Monster!", fuhr sie ihn an und drehte den Kopf weg, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, als ihr die Tränen über die Wangen strömten. Er seufzte. Legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Sie versuchte sie abzuschütteln, doch er blieb hartnäckig. Sprach langsam, aber bestimmt die Worte für den Levitationszauber. Vorsichtig hob er ihren Leib nur eine Handbreit an, schob seine andere Hand darunter, streifte den zerrissenen Stoff beiseite. Behutsam betastete er ihren Rücken, bis er den Bruch fand. Die Stelle war geschwollen und heiß.

Er schloss die Augen, drang mit seinem Geist in ihren Leib. Er hörte sie keuchen, strich ihr beruhigend über die Stirn. Der Bruch sah noch schlimmer aus als vor einigen Tagen – keinesfalls überraschend. Einige der Bruchstücke waren verrutscht, hatten sich verkeilt, rieben aufeinander. Er ließ seinen Geist ganz in sie übergehen, beruhigte sie, machte sie schläfrig, ließ nicht zu, dass er Schmerz ihre Gedanken erreichte, sondern sog ihn mit seinen auf. Stück für Stück rekonstruierte er den Wirbel, stabilisierte ihn wieder, versiegelte die schützende Hülle. Dann die anderen, angebrochenen Wirbel. Als er alle versiegelt hatte, zog er sich zurück. Langsam, um sie nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, ließ er sie wieder auf die Pritsche sinken. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er fühlte sich schwindlig. Eine Heilung war eine Sache. Den Schmerz des anderen noch dazu auf sich zu nehmen eine ganz andere, die wesentlich mehr Konzentration und Kraft erforderte.

Als er aufstand, wurde ihm für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Er ließ sich von dem Wachmann draußen Verbandszeug bringen und eine Heilsalbe, um sich um ihre Hände zu kümmern. In andächtigem Schweigen wusch er vorsichtig die verbrannte Haut, tupfte sie mit weichem Wollstoff ab, trug die Salbe auf und legte dann Bahn um Bahn den Verband an. Er ließ sich Zeit. In solchen Momenten überkam ihn immer eine merkwürdige Wehmut. Wahrscheinlich wäre Carsaib Heiler geworden. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Durza, dass es so war. Das war auch der Grund, warum er aus jeder Heilung, die er wirkte, mehr Kraft schöpfte als aus allen Flüchen.

Die Elfe hatte bemerkt, dass er sich mehr Zeit herausnahm, um sie zu verbinden, als auch nur im Äußersten nötig gewesen wäre. Sie sah ihm aufmerksam zu und hielt still. Da sie ihren mentalen Schutzschild nur rudimentär aufbauen konnte – schließlich hatte sie am Morgen dieses Tages ihre magische Kraft zur Gänze verbraucht – drangen manche ihrer Gedanken unfreiwillig zu ihm durch. Eines der Bilder, das für ganz kurze Zeit ihren Geist streifte, zeigte ihn, wie er halb über sie gebeugt ihre rechte Hand salbte. Das Licht ließ sein blutrotes Haar warm strahlen, seine fahle Haut sah unter dem sanften Gold nicht ganz so kränklich aus wie sonst. Das Bild war mit der Empfindung von Schönheit verbunden. Schönheit und... Zuneigung.

Er blickte ihr scharf in die Augen. Sie erwiderte den Blick ruhig. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, dass er ihre Gedanken wahrnahm, oder es machte ihr nichts aus. Er blickte wieder weg. Nicht wissend, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, beendete er seine Arbeit, überprüfte überflüssigerweise noch einmal den Sitz des Verbands und legte ihre Hand dann vorsichtig auf ihrem Bauch ab.

Noch einmal sah er sie an, ohne seine Hände von ihrer zu nehmen.

„Denk über mein Angebot nach. Es würde dir eine Menge Leid ersparen." Damit erhob er sich und ließ sie zurück, allein in der Dunkelheit.


	10. Lichtblick

A/N: Dies ist das allerschlimmste, schwerste und härteste Kapitel, das ich jemals schreiben musste. Ich habe bei fast jedem Satz gelitten. Es ist auf seine Art noch aufwühlender und beunruhigender zu schreiben gewesen als alle Folterszenen.

Lichtblick

In eine Decke gehüllt saß Durza in seiner Kammer und brütete über dem Buch über Elfenrunen, das sein treuer Mitarbeiter ihm gebracht hatte. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch brannten einige Kerzen, die nur ungenügend Licht spendeten. Es war spät in der Nacht. Bald würde am Horizont das erste Tageslicht seine zarten Streifen malen. Eigentlich hätte er im Bett liegen und sich regenerieren sollen, doch diverse Fragen ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Seit drei Tagen war er nun nicht mehr in den Kerkern gewesen. Er hatte entsprechend Anweisung gegeben, die Elfe zu pflegen. Selbst hatte er kaum die Kraft, einige Schritte in seinem Zimmer umherzugehen. Die Beantwortung der Frage, ob er denn wirklich nach jedem Zusammentreffen mit der Elfenfrau seine Kräfte oder seinen Körper komplett regenerieren müsse, hatte er auf unbestimmte Zeit vertagt.

Er hatte sich aus der Bibliothek alle wichtigen Werke bringen lassen, die er brauchte, um die Zeichen zu entschlüsseln, doch die Worte wollten keinen Sinn ergeben. Es war ein recht wirres, metaphorisch aufgeblasenes Stück Poesie um einen Inhalt, der ihm nicht so recht einleuchten wollte. Außerdem waren in ihm einige Zeichen enthalten, die in keinem der Bücher aufgeführt waren. Wenn er hiermit irgendwie weiterkommen wollte, würde er wohl die Urheberin selbst fragen müssen. Und das wiederstrebte ihm zutiefst. Irgendetwas in ihm wehrte sich entschieden gegen die Vorstellung, ihr nocheinmal unter die Augen zu treten. Er wusste nicht, wie sie auf ihn reagieren würde, nachdem sie bereits mit allem abgeschlossen hatte und jetzt vor sich selbst als jemand dastand, der nicht einmal zum Sterben fähig war, weil er sie gerettet hatte.

Stöhnend legte er die Hände vors Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. Zu müde, um den Gedanken zum wiederholten Male beiseite zu schieben, ließ er ihn schließlich wachsen. Ja, er hatte Schuld an einem weiteren zerbrochenen Leben. Diesmal ausgerechnet, weil er jemanden retten wollte. Wie ironisch wollte das Schicksal eigentlich noch über ihn herziehen?

Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum er seine Kraft überhaupt bis zu diesem Punkt für sie geopfert hatte. Sicher, er brauchte ihre Informationen, um nicht Galbatorix' blindem Wahnsinn zum Opfer zu fallen, aber war das alles? Er zögerte mit der Antwort. Es ging um mehr, um wesentlich mehr. Wollte er vielleicht sein neues „Lieblingsspielzeug" nicht verlieren? Lag es an ihr? Was empfand er für sie? Sein Verstand sprach sich für Gleichgültigkeit aus, doch tief in seinem Inneren war diese Wärme, wenn er an sie dachte, die mit Gleichgültigkeit nichts mehr zu tun haben konnte. Hatte er irgendeinem menschlichen Wesen gegenüber jemals so gefühlt? Nein, er konnte sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern. War es deswegen? Er hatte für sie bereits Dinge getan, die er noch nie für irgendwen hatte tun müssen, noch nicht einmal unter Zwang. Herablassung, sagte sein Verstand. Hochachtung, sprach sein Gefühl. Er geriet in Zwiespalt mit sich selbst.

Wo stand er eigentlich? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr merkte er, wie er langsam aber sicher zwischen die Fronten geraten war. Er war noch einen Schritt vom Niemandsland entfernt und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Dem König hatte er eine Loyalität geschworen, an die er sich nach den jüngsten Ereignissen im Grunde nicht mehr halten wollte. Der Elfe dagegen brachte er mittlerweile einen Teil dieser Loyalität entgegen, oder vielmehr eher Sympathie. Obwohl er nicht einschätzen konnte, wie sie zu ihm stand, war auf seiner Seite eindeutig ein gewisses – ja, Vertrauen erwachsen, das er sich zwar nicht erklären konnte, dem er aber auch nicht abgeneigt war. Insgeheim musste er zugeben, dass da eine wachsene Zuneigung bestand.

Dies war der Punkt, an dem seine Interessen miteinander kollidierten. Zum einen zog es ihn zu der Elfe hin, zum anderen hinderte ihn sein Schwur, sein Gewissen und nicht zuletzt eine Angst dem König gegenüber daran, diesem Drang nachzugeben. Sie stand klar gegen das Imperium und somit gegen ihn. Der Imperator aber wandte sich von ihm ab, entzog ihm die Sicherheit des imperialen Schutzes. Unter den Leuten ihrer Partei galt er durch seine Position als engster Berater Galbatorix' als Hauptfeind Nummer zwei. Sogar falls er überlaufen sollte, würden sie ihm niemals Vertrauen schenken und sich seiner entledigen, sobald sie alles in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, was er an Informationen zu bieten hatte.

Ihre Rollen in diesem Spiel standen ganz klar fest: Entweder er oder sie. Niemals sie beide. Eine Tatsache, die ihm schon seit längerer Zeit bewusst war. Neu war für ihn der Schmerz, den die Erkenntnis mit sich brachte. Er versuchte sich einzureden, das alles wäre nur sentimentaler Quatsch und keinen Gedanken wert, doch dafür nahm das Thema in seinem Geist viel zu viel Platz ein.

Durza löschte die Kerzen und schleppte sich wieder in sein Bett hinüber, um für einen weiteren Tag in bleiernem Schlaf zu versinken.

Eine Woche verging im Ganzen, ehe er seine Gefangene wieder aufsuchte. Ihr Anblick schreckte ihn mehr denn je. Sie wirkte kränklich, ausgezehrt, man sah ihr deutlich an, wie schlecht es ihr in dem düsteren Verließ ging. Apathisch starrte sie an die steinerne Decke. Keine Regung verriet, dass sie sein Eintreten bemerkt hatte. Unsicher blieb er an der Tür stehen, wartete, bis der Wächter sie von außen verschloss. Noch immer keine Reaktion von ihr. Man hatte ihr inzwischen eine anständige, warme Decke gebracht, doch sein Umhang lag nach wie vor neben ihr, sie hielt einen Zipfel davon fest umklammert in ihrer rechten Hand.

Leise näherte er sich ihr, setzte sich wie immer auf die Bettkante. Noch nie hatte ihm das Resultat seines Schaffens als Schlächter des Imperators so sehr auf den Magen geschlagen wie jetzt.

Die Stunden strichen ihm durch die Finger wie kalter Nordwind. Unbeweglich saß er auf der Kante ihres Bettes, starrte auf den Boden, war von Schuld und Gram zum Schweigen verdammt. Als er plötzlich ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, sah er auf. Stumme Tränen rannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln und versickerten in ihrem unordentlichen, schwarzen Haar. Sie blickte noch immer zur Decke, doch ihre Finger schlossen sich fest und doch hilflos schwach um sein Handgelenk. Ihr von Schwäche gezeichnetes Gesicht verzog sich zur Grimasse, mit aller Kraft hielt sie einen erlösenden Schrei zurück. Ein Schmerzensschrei aus dem Grund ihrer Seele. Ohne zu zögern zog er sie an sich, schloss sie in seine Arme, hielt sie fest. Sie krallte sich in sein Gewand, verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Der Schmerz strömte in Schluchzern und halberstickten Schreien aus ihr heraus und tränkte den schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe mit Tränen. Mit jedem heiseren Wimmern, das sie von sich gab, brach das Eis in seinem Inneren ein bisschen weiter auf. Jede Träne, die sie vergoss, empfand er als Ohrfeige. Sanft wiegte er sie, hielt sie sicher in der Umarmung und wartete geduldig auf das Versiegen der letzten Träne.

Endlich beruhigte sich ihr Atmen, endlich lag sie still und schwer in seinen Armen. Er dachte, sie schliefe, als sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme sagte:

„Nachdem ich meine Abmachungen nicht breche, werde ich dir sagen, was du wissen musst. Heile mich und lass mich gehen."

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Der Drachenreiter ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ich werde ihn nicht hindern, dir zur Flucht zu verhelfen."

Sie nickte ebenfalls, bleib dann aber noch für eine Weile an seine Brust gelehnt liegen. Dann wisperte sie ihm langsam und nachdrücklich die Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der Varden ins Ohr. Nicht viel, das Allernötigste nur, doch es reichte aus, um ein Heer in den Krieg führen zu können. Zum Schluss fügte sie noch hinzu: „Bitte verschaff mir Zeit. Ein, zwei Wochen, um meine Leute zu warnen. Dies ist das Einzige, um das ich bitte."

„Ich werde einen Trupp Soldaten auf eure Fährte setzen müssen. Seid vorsichtig und beeilt euch. Ihr Befehl wird lauten, euch alle gefangen hierher zurückzubringen. Versteh, dass unter ihnen die besten Fährtenleser sein werden, die wir hier haben. Ich kann es euch nicht leicht machen. Niemand wird wissen, dass ich über euer Versteck nicht von den Spähern erfahren habe."

Sie akzeptierte seinen Einwand, erschien er ihr ebenfalls notwendig. „Sollten wir uns jemals außerhalb dieser Mauern treffen", fügte sie hinzu. „Dann nimm mich als das an, was ich bin: deine Feindin. Zögere nicht, mich anzugreifen oder zu töten, wenn es notwendig wird."

Die Worte brannten bitter in ihm, aber er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Der Frieden zwischen ihnen, diese Nähe konnte nur in diesem einen, kleinen geschützten Raum existieren, in dem sie ihre festgelegten Rollen eine Weile vergessen konnten. Vielleicht hätten die Dinge bei Weitem anders ausgesehen, wären sie sich unter anderen Umständen begegnet. Wäre er nicht Untertan des Imperators und sie nicht bei den Varden gewesen, trüge keiner von ihnen diese gewaltige politische Bürde auf den Schultern, dann hätten sie sich vielleicht auch lieben können. So blieb ihnen nur dieser Moment, dieser Augenblick der Gemeinsamkeit, der sanften Ruhe und des Trostes beieinander. Er war, wer er war und nichts daran war zu ändern. Sie wusste es ebenfalls und begnügte sich damit, zu vergessen, was kommen würde, wenn er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Nie mehr, nie mehr nach den Geschehnissen seit ihrer Gefangennahme, würde sie die selbe sein.

Sie hatten sich aneinander aufgerieben, hatten tiefe Wunden in die Seele des anderen gegraben und sie gegenseitig wieder geheilt. Sie hatten erlebt, wie ihr Hass sie miteinander verband. Unlösbar für immer. Nie mehr würden sie einander vergessen, dafür hatten sie zu tief geblickt, zu fern hinab in die Urgründe der anderen Seele. Sie waren gleich voreinander und ineinander, weil sie einander geteilt hatten. Weil sie verziehen hatten.

Durza zog die Elfe enger an sich, spürte ihre Strin an seinem Hals, ihren Atem über seine Haut streichen und schloss die Augen. Seine Kraft war bei noch lange nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt, doch um sie zu heilen, würde es genügen. Langsam, prickelnd strömte seine Enerige in ihren Leib, in die beschädigten Knochen, schloss die Risse, glättete die Strukturen und vereinte die Nervenbahnen von Neuem. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er eine leise gesungene Melodie. Ein Lied, dessen Text er nur zu gut kannte, war er doch auf seiner Brust eingebrannt.

„Was singst du da?", fragte er sie leise. Er fühlte ihr Lächeln.

„Ein uraltes Lied meines Volkes, das über die Jahre so mit Metaphern und Bildern verbrämt wurde, dass man seine eigentliche Aussage beinahe nicht mehr erkennt. Als Kind habe ich geglaubt, dieses Lied müsse so alt sein wie die Welt und ihr größtes Geheimnis. Nur sehr wenige kennen es."

„Ein sehr schönes Lied. Was bedeutet es?"

„Etwas sehr einfaches, und doch etwas, das diese Welt zu dem macht, was sie ist. Etwas wie eine Grundregel des Lebens. In meinem Volk gibt es ein Sprichwort dafür: Das Tragische ist, das Liebe und Hass aus einer Quelle trinken. So können Liebe zu Hass, Hass zu Liebe werden."

Sie legte eine schwer vernarbte Hand auf sein Herz und schwieg.

„Ich muss dich um etwas bitten, Arya von den Elfen." Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie bei ihrem Namen genannt. Sie sah ihn an. Seine Augen spiegelten die widerstreitenden Gefühle in ihm.

„Wenn es zur Schlacht zwischen unseren Seiten kommt und es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, dass wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen, dann töte mich durch einen Stich ins Herz. Von deiner Hand zu sterben wäre der Ehre genug für mich und Erlösung aus all dieser Dunkelheit." Er wandte den Blick kurz von ihr ab, und fügte hinzu. „Durch dich bin ich beim Imperator in Ungnade gefallen. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bis er meiner endgültig überdrüssig geworden ist und dann werde ich sowieso mein Leben verlieren. Ich gehe diesen Weg zu Ende, ich habe ihn selbst gewählt. Nun habe ich genug Blut und Schwärze auf der Welt hinterlassen, genug für mehr als ein Leben, es wird Zeit für mich."

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme erschreckte ihn selbst. „Bis dahin werde ich weiter der sein, der ich bin, der Dämon und Schlächter, die gefürchtete rechte Hand meines Herrn und insgeheim leidender Sklave meiner Gefühle. Vielleicht ist dies das letzte Mal, dass wir offen miteinander sprechen können, deshalb danke ich dir für deine Güte. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich dich liebe oder hasse, doch ich schätze dich mehr, als ich jedes andere Wesen auf dieser Welt schätze. Du bist, was ich nicht bin und in dir habe ich ein Gegenstück gefunden, dem ich nichts neiden will und kann. Nur will die Zeit, in der wir leben, nicht, dass wir zusammenkommen. Wir haben uns einen Moment erschlichen, der Ausblick auf eine andere Realtiät sein könnte und ich bin dankbar dafür. Ich habe eine Antwort auf alle meine Fragen gefunden, meine Neugier legt sich wie ein Sturm und mein Auge wird klar für das, was zurückliegt. Vielleicht sind es noch Wochen, vielleicht noch Monate, doch nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit werde ich nicht mehr sein. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du der Lichtblick am Ende eines düsteren Leben warst."

Sie wischte zärtlich die Tränen von seinen Wangen und fasste seine Hand. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du gehen kannst, ohne durch Galbatorix noch mehr zu leiden." Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Nach wie vor war sie schön, bemerkte Durza für sich. Trotz all der Narben und der Wunden, trotz der wachsweißen Haut, trotz der eingefallenen Wangen und des stumpfen, wirren Haars. Sie war schön, sie hatte ihr Leuchten wieder, das ihn von Anfang an so fasziniert hatte. Ein inneres Strahlen, heller und wärmer als die Sonne.

„Auch ich muss dir danken", sagte sie schließlich. „Du hast mich gelehrt, dass Schatten nicht grau und flach sind, Durza. Sie sind tief, unergründlich tief und bestehen aus Myriaden von einzelnen Farbschichten, von denen jede einzelne erst mühevoll entdeckt werden muss. Man muss nur die Augen zusammenkneifen und den Blick vom Licht abwenden, dann lernt man sie verstehen."

A/N: An diejenigen, die sich eine Romanze erhofften: Tut mir leid, dass es keine geworden ist. Und an diejenigen, die nie eine Romanze wollten: Tut mir leid, dass es doch eine ist. Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte, aber eine, die von jener Liebe handelt, die aus der Vereinigung der absoluten Gegensätze, von Licht und Schatten, Gut und Böse, wahr und falsch hervorgeht, die vollkommene Liebe. Es geht um eine Liebe, die nichts mit Sexualität, sondern mit der Harmonie zweier Seelen zu tun hat - ein philosophischer Idealfall, der in keiner Realität überleben kann. Und so kehren Durza und Arya aus der Aufhebung der Gegensätze in ihre von Dualitäten geprägten Welten zurück, fügen sich in den Lauf der Zeit.

Ich denke hier ist mir etwas gelungen, was ich schon lange zu beweisen versucht habe: Vergebung ist möglich. Immer. Und auch, wenn sich danach nichts und alles ändern wird. Ich hoffe auch, dass diese Wendung nicht zu plötzlich kommt und dass sie die Geschichte in eueren Augen nicht ruiniert, aber für mich persönlich ist das die logische Konsequenz aus allem. Ich löse mich hier ganz bewusst vom Buch – und füge dem unsichtbaren Gewebe der eigentlichen Geschichte ein kleines Fädchen hinzu, ein Ereignis, das möglich, aber wahrscheinlich unwahrscheinlich ist. Ich danke vielmals fürs Lesen und die vielen Kommentare.


	11. Epilog

Epilog

Unter den dahintobenden Wolken sieht man eine schlanke Gestalt durch die Wüste schreiten. Ein Lächeln ziert die schön geschwungenen Lippen, der kalte Wind peitscht ihr schwarzes Haar, wirbelt ihre Gewänder umher. Seit langer Zeit wandert sie nun schon, den Stürmen hinterher. Um sie zu sehen, die Geister, verdammt und verloren, und doch so frei und voller Leben wie sie toben im Sturm. Sie ist alt, ihr genaues Alter kennt sie selbst nicht. Doch blickt sie auf ein Leben zurück, das zwar über lange Zeit hin von außerordentlichem Leid überschattet war, aber dennoch nicht finster. Sie ist glücklich, sie hat alles erlebt, alles gesehen und nun lebt sie ein stilles Leben auf Wanderschaft. Zieht hierhin, dorthin, immer mit dem Wind. Erinnert sich oft an die Tage im Kerker, an die wenigen Stunden absoluten Glücks. Und an seine Worte, als er Wochen später auf dem Schlachtfeld sein Leben ließ. Seine letzten Worte, im Geiste an sie gerichtet: „Such mich im Sturm. Ich vergesse dich nie." Dann durchbohrt der Stahl sein Herz, er zerfällt zu Staub.

Kalter Regen geht einer Wasserwand gleich auf sie nieder. Sie lacht lauthals auf. Endlich, endlich ist er da. Er tanzt mit ihr, sie rennt dem rasenden Wind hinterher, entschwindet lachend jedem Blick. Das glücklichste Wesen der Welt...

Ende.

A/N: Das Ende kam schneller als erwartet, aber ich hoffe, nicht ungelegen. Ich weiß, nicht wie es euch ging, ich habe beim Schreiben dieser Story viel gelernt. Vor allem über mich selbst. Ich denke, mir ist die Gratwanderung zwischen Eingriff ins Geschehen der Bücher und alternativer Spinnerei ganz gut gelungen. Wie ich eingangs schon sagte: Eine Reverie, ein Tagtraum...


End file.
